Arranged or Fate
by Cheekster1
Summary: No-war AU, The Avatar has just mastered all four elements at 17 and is now journeying the world. His first stop is the Southern Water tribe to get to know Chief Hakota, little does Aang know that the Chief's daughter will hold far more of his attention. A story of romance, misunderstanding, and political conflict. Kataang. slight Yukka and Kyakoda. Disclaimer: I don't own Atla
1. Greetings

Chapter 1: Greetings

**AN: I absolutely LOVE this situation, so much so I needed to write on it. I credit Light-Eco-Sage with the inspiration to write this fic. This gives me so much creative freedom and this makes Kataang feel more interesting when social pressures get them to act a bit quicker. I want to let it evolve organically rather than rushing to marriage. That being said this will probably turn M, but I will keep it T so people looking for MA are not let down before I post the good stuff.**

**Aang's bending masters were: **

**Water: Pakku**

**Earth: Bumi**

**Fire: Iroh (Jeong Jeong would be a hermit, not wanting to teach)**

**Do not question the Iceberg. Let's assume he found out he was the avatar at 16 and learned in the 8 months he learned bending in the show, Aang has not been to the South Pole before because let's face it, the South Pole does not have Pakku and Katara would be too young to be considered a teacher. Some GREAT stories say this, but I want to go another direction. Aang is 17 (not that anyone keeps track of his birthday) and Katara is 18 and will soon turn 19.**

**Without further ado, here it is!**

Aang, I mean Avatar Aang pulled on his reins to guide Appa down to the small capital city of the Southern Water Tribe that had just come into view. Even after becoming a fully realized Avatar, the title still felt strange to Aang. Aang thought back to the last eight months of training. Compared to growing up in the Southern Air Temple, training had been a living hell at some points and utter boredom at others. Aang was pushed hard by his teachers to master the elements and learn them he did faster than any Avatar that came before him. He mastered each one with ease. Waterbending had been blessedly easy, which served him well since Pakku was the hardest of his teachers. After two months of listening to how lazy he was, Aang mastered the element. Then Aang moved on to the Earth Kingdom to master earth bending. Bumi's teaching style fit surprisingly closely to Aang's own outlook at time. Bumi was a clever man who thought very much like an airbender, always looking for new ways of addressing problems. Still, as the opposite element of Aang's personality it still took him about 3 months to master it. Then Aang moved on the Fire Nation, where he met his royal tea loving kookiness, General Iroh. With no war, Iroh remained in the military, mainly as a peacekeeper when fire festivals became a little too festive. Iroh had been a patient teacher, letting Aang learn firebending with his nephew Zuko. Zuko and Aang became fast friends, which made the heat of this chaotic element bearable. After learning all of the elements, Aang returned to the Southern Air Temple to learn about the Avatar State with Gyatso. Without all the shame of causing the 100-year war and without Katara to keep him bound to the Earth the process was quite simple and learned how to slide easily in and out of the Avatar State within a week. Now a fully realized Avatar and the world at peace, Aang decided he better use this time of peace to get to know all of the world's peoples. He started with the Southern Water Tribe because he had never been there. The accounts that he received from the Northern Water Tribe described them as little more than savages, but Aang was determined to see the good in them, as he always did with all the people he met.

Avatar Aang was a tall man, easily clearing six feet (185 centimeters) in height with a few more years of growth still left in him. The Avatar was a handsome young man with a chiseled jaw, baldhead, and a traditional blue arrow on his forehead and running down his body to mark him as an airbending master. His body was lean and muscular, but not exceedingly so. While earthbending had hardened him, he still had to wiry frame of an airbender. The man's eyes were bright silver orbs that shown bright with youthful joy.

At this point, Appa bellowed to drag Aang out of his reminiscing. Aang looked up to realize that the city was now just a hundred meters away and closing fast. The city was circular with high walls surrounding many small ice buildings. This society looked mainly egalitarian, as all the houses were the same size, except for a larger community hut in the middle where political and religious events took place. Aang looked around for a place to land, but the densely packed city did not provide many open spaces to accommodate for Appa's girth. However, just then Aang caught sight of a crowd of blue clothed people gathering outside the city walls. It looked like as good a place as any.

The Air Nomads and the Southern Water Tribe shared a positive, albeit detached relationship. The Air Nomads were known as a peaceful race, so no one ever thought to raise a spear against them and The Southern Water Tribe was no different.

**(AN: I like exposition)**

Appa landed in front of the throng of gatherers and Aang gracefully hopped off the bison's head. A large, muscular man stepped forward, offering his arm in greeting. Aang was at first confused, and then remembered that this was a warrior's greeting. Taken aback, Aang gratefully grasped the man's forearm. They shook, staring deep into each other's eyes; Aang steeled his gaze, grey meeting blue, trying not to appear weak when making a first impression to such a formidable man. Stepping back, the man called out in a strong, masculine voice. "Greetings monk, your kind are always welcome in the Southern Water Tribe, I am Hakoda, Chief Southern Water Tribe, who might you be Airbender?"

"It is an honor to meet you, Chief Hakoda, I'm Aang of the Sou—I mean, Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple." Aang squeaked in his best attempt to be formal.

"It is good to meet you, Avatar Aang, so what brings you to the Southern Water Tribe?" Hakoda looked kindly at the awkward young airbender.

"I am traveling the world so I thought I would stop by the Southern Water Tribe first." Aang piped up, his formal tone giving way to Aang's usual playful attitude.

"Good, let us skip the formalities, here we are family, so let us get to know each other, come, join me in my home to warm yourself by the fire."

Aang let out a breath that he did not know he was holding. After passing Appa off to a tribesman he gratefully followed The Chief back through the crowd. Many of the people bowed to the young avatar, Aang enthusiastically responded, though not used to the attention, Aang was happy to please other people, even if it was merely by his presence. Aang spotted two young adults that were following closely behind The Chief. As the crowd thinned to let them through, Aang got a better look at them from behind. One a young man who was much older than Aang, he stood as tall as Hakoda and had the same powerful build. He had a much more formal jaunt than his father's relaxed steps, but it looked forced. Second was a young woman about Aang's age that walked confidently behind her father, a beautiful cascade of chocolate brown hair ran down her back, though some of it was tied up in a bun. The woman held her head up high unlike many of the women there that looked down whenever Aang tried to look them in the eye. Better yet, she caught Aang was caught off guard when she stole a glance back at the young monk and offered him a sweet smile before turning around again and purposely walked to the main house. When Aang looked at her, his breath hitched. He only had a glance of her, but that was enough to make him trip over his own feet and land face first into the snow right outside The Chief's home.

"Ah," Aang groaned in the snow, too embraced to pick himself up out of the cold humiliating snow. 'Here I am, on the first official diplomatic meeting as the Avatar and I trip before getting into the first building,' Aang thought to himself.

Aang heard giggling inside and the light steps of the young woman exiting the house to stand right in front of him. Aang rolled on his back to get a good look at her. Her hands were on her hips as she regarded the airbender with a smirk. "You don't look so mighty lying on the ground, Mr. Avatar," she remarked, trying to hold in her laughter.

Aang did not respond he could not. He stared up at the goddess standing over him. His eyes glazed over as he considered the possibility that he had died in the fall and had certainly gone to the spirit world since there couldn't possibly be a woman more beautiful than the one that was gazing down at him. After Aang stared at the young woman for several seconds, her gaze turned from that of amusement to concern as she begin to suspect that this young man really did get hurt when he fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Uh," was all Aang could mumble back, his mind still foggy. "Come closer."

"What… what is it?" Katara knelt next to him, leaning in closer.

Aang's eyes went wide, filled with the usual childish charm that he fell back to when he did not know what to do, "will you go penguin sledging with me?"

Katara was taken aback, _'__this airbender is hard to understand__,_' she thought to herself, kneeling next to the young monk, answering, "uhhhhh… sure."

After distracting himself with his childish antics, Aang gathered the mental cognition to airbend himself to his feet.

"Sounds great, shouldn't we go in already, I bet Chief Hakoda is wondering where I disappeared to."

"Oh, I think he has a pretty good idea where you are, he was right in front of you when you fell over," Katara joked.

Aang and Katara entered the Chief's hut. The first thing Aang noticed was the furs; he cringed at the sight of them. Contrary to the Northern Water Tribe that disguised their animal pelts in richly ornate tapestries and rugs, the Southern Water Tribe displayed the animal hides in their raw beauty, with heads and arms still readily visible. Aang took a deep calming breath and tried the see the whole room like the monks taught him, to evaluate the entire space before letting his bias over one part crowd his judgment of the whole. The hut looked cozy, tight and simple like the temple living quarters. The hut was light by a small fire in the middle of the hut, with a large pot full of stew bubbling lightly.

"Welcome to my home, Avatar," Hakoda began. "This is my family. I believe you have already met my daughter, Katara," gesturing his left to the Water Tribe beauty that was already 'falling for.'

"Hi," Katara greeted, giving her hand a slight wave.

"Here is my eldest son, Sokka and his wife Yue," gesturing to his right at the young man.

"Hello, Avatar," Sokka greeted in a fake formal tone.

"Greetings, Avatar, I have already heard such great things about you," Yue greeted in a much more believable formal tone, but it had a kind of warmth to it that Sokka's voice lacked.

"And my wife, Kya," gesturing to the woman tending the woman who was minding the stew.

"Don't mind me Avatar, this stew is almost ready," Kya tutted.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Chief Hakoda, it is good to meet all of your family," replied Aang, his formal mood returning as he bowed to the family. The Avatar was not sure what to do in this situation; he just stood there awkwardly, eyes shifting from The Chief, then at his daughter, and back to the chief. Then Aang decided on sitting down away from the group, sitting in the lotus position, watching. Aang was sort of waiting for something to happen, but noticed the rest of the family simply sat around the fire and began talking about their day as if Aang was not in the room. Aang had never before seen such laid back royalty. Normally in this situation he would be told what to do, there were rules to follow in society, and as long as Aang looked the part he could simply stand there, say a few words, and smile. This cop out was not going to work in the Southern Water Tribe, if he did not assert himself, he knew that he was going to be ignored. It was not that the Southern Water Tribe's people were not gracious hosts, but simply tight knit. _Every inclusion is another exclusion,_ Aang thought to himself remembering what the monks had taught him. The only problem this time was, Aang really wanted to be part of the conversation, or at least noticed by one particular member of the small group.

"Aang why don't you sit by the fire, we are about to serve dinner," Hakoda's voice broke Aang's silent contemplation.

"uh, sure," the airbender chirped, airbending himself over in one graceful flick of his wrists.

Kya grabbed one of the wooden bowls to begin serving the food.

"Mom, allow me," Katara piped up, passing a quick glance at Aang. Her mother nodded, casting Katara a knowing look. Katara blushed, then brought her arms up to bend the stew equally into the waiting bowls.

"Wow, you're a waterbender," Aang responded in awe.

"Yes, I am a master actually, I mastered it a few years ago… before you found out you were the Avatar," Katara responded with a cocky grin gracing her face.

Aang stared back at her, clearly impressed, "Prince Zuko did not even master firebending when I left the Fire Nation and he was 21."

**(AN: yeah that's right Zuko, burn!)**

"Oh that spoiled prince, I never did like him," Katara shot back

"Me neither, he always looked suspicious to me," Sokka added in.

"Sokka, you think anything on two legs is guilty until proven innocent."

"It's the same way as with meat, except meat has four legs."

"Sokka," butted in Yue, putting a hand on her husband before he got too riled up. Yue was used to playing peacekeeper between the two rival siblings.

"Oh, I don't know, he is pretty nice once you get to know him. Just never try to touch his scar," Aang said with a grimace as if he was remembering a painful incident.

Hakoda interjected, "Anyway, enough of this talk, Aang, what would you like to do while you are in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Uh," replied Aang, blushing, he had not really thought of that. This whole trip was under the broad heading, 'see the world' he thought he would decide what to do once he got there.

"Oh, I think I know what he wants to do," chimed in Kya, with that same knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" Katara asked, clearly confused why her mom kept looking at her.

"Well, I already asked Katara if she wanted to go penguin sledging, but as The Avatar, I haven't a clue how I should learn about your culture, I thought I would ask you Chief Hakoda," Aang explained.

"Well, we could go on a hunting trip," Hakoda suggested, upon seeing Aang's distrusted face. He added, "you do not need to kill anything, but if you wish to learn of your culture you should come see us hunt."

"But dad, he's the Avatar, he could just go like, airbending slice and take out a walrus-whale no problem," Sokka complained.

Aang was about to speak up, however Katara beat him to it giving her brother a smack on the shoulder, "don't you know, Sokka, airbenders don't believe in violence unless it is absolutely necessary for defense."

"Oh, I forgot," Sokka mumbled.

Aang was more impressed by Katara by the minute, "wow, Katara, most people just call airbenders cowards, but it looks like you actually understand Air Nomad philosophy."

"Not really, I just picked up a few things, you know, in books," Katara replied off-handily, trying to downplay her knowledge while blushing furiously.

"No really Katara, what else do you know about Air Nomads?" Aang pressed.

"Oh, just that they are vegetarians, meditate to reach spiritual enlightenment… oh, and every nomad is an airbender, and they fly on gliders or flying bison… and laugh at gravity," Katara gushed, blushing as she finished.

"Yes, and they have four temples," Sokka chimed in.

"Everyone knows that," both Yue and Katara cried together, each slapping one of Sokka's shoulders.

"Ha," Aang Added, "gravity, airbenders really do have the best wit."

The conversation ended with a few giggles exchanged between young adults, as both Hakoda and his wife looked at the group with smiling knowing eyes, reminiscing back to the time that they were as silly and care-free as their children and the Avatar. The family and Avatar finished their meals they got up and started getting ready for bed. Well the family ate the strewed sea prunes, Aang discreetly bended it outside the hut after he nearly threw up after the first few bites. Aang looked at Hakoda questionably, who then nodded, standing up to led Aang to his quarters.

There were four rooms in this hut, all situated on one end of the hut, they were like a square with two rooms on each side, facing each other. Aang was to be in the right end of the hallway down beside Sokka and across from Katara's room. But Aang was not quite ready to go to bed, he found that his traveling supplies had somehow made their way into the room while the family ate, so he took his staff and gave it an experimental twirl, something to remind him of home in this unfamiliar land.

"Aang?"

Aang jumped as he turned around he saw Katara, leaning on the doorway, "hi, Katara, do you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you needed anything," Katara answered sweetly, "but I see you already found your safety blanket," pointing at Aang's staff.

"huh, oh, my staff, as a monk and Avatar I do not have many earthly possessions, just this staff and Appa."

"Appa?"

"He is my flying bison."

"ohhhhh, did you want to check on him, I could lead you to the stables if you would like."

"That would be great, Katara," replied Aang, with a sweeping bow he proclaimed, "lead the way mighty waterbender."

The bow inadvertently summoned a small amount of wind, causing Katara's hair to be a bit messed up. "oh sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Geez, if I didn't like you I would have taken offense," Katara said jokingly as Aang waved his hands in apology. "Anyway, let's get going."

Katara led the way through the village with Aang following her, stopping to say high to those still walking the streets at night. She seemed perfectly at home, Aang hopped that he would soon feel as comfortable here as she clearly did. He sighed, no matter how many times he traveled, there was always an awkward week where he did not know what to do to fit in. Still, the thrill of traveling had never left him.

As they approached the stable Appa sensed Aang's presence and gave out a bellow. Katara stopped, even taking a step backward into Aang. Aang stopped and put his arms out to catch her as a reflex, which pretty much amounted to him wrapping them around her waist. Aang and Katara both blushed at the sudden contact, but neither of them were shying away from it, his hands were tentative, unmoving, but Katara felt like she could trust him and he certainly didn't choose the wrong place to 'accidentally' place his hands as many other 'men' did (to their immediate regret).

"Katara, you don't need to be afraid of Appa," he said reassuringly, still not moving his hands from her waist.

"I wasn't scared, just, surprised,"

"Well we shouldn't keep Appa waiting," Aang replied happily, bounding past Katara, grabbing her hand as he passed and dragging her along with him as he jogged into the stable. Then Aang let go of Katara's hand so he could leap on Appa's nose in a large full body hug. "Hey buddy, did you miss me, did they feed you?"

Appa replied with a contented bellow.

"Well, I missed you too buddy, hey, I got someone I want you to meet. Her name is Katara, and she is my new friend," Aang hugged Appa's snout, turning his head to speak to Katara while his ear was stuffed in

Katara walked up hesitantly to the 10-ton bison and greeted him with a shy, "Hello Appa."

Appa responded with a fully body lick and much to Aang surprise, instead of screaming as many other noble women did in this situation, Katara just laughed, "I guess that's how he says hello."

"Yeah, that means he likes you," then Aang turned to Appa and said, "I knew you would like her, we are going to all be good friends." Aang cast one more look at Appa then said, "Alright, we should go back to the house, but I'm not sure I could find my way back in the dark, would you like to lead me back, Katara?"

"Sure Aang," replied Katara with a sweet smile.

They walked back to the hut in contented silence, already becoming fast friends.

**AN: yes I know they do not have rooms, but it is easier to just think of Western style houses with personal rooms and beds instead of hammocks**

**Okay, well I really hope you people liked this. I plan on spreading this story out as much as I can, yes they are older, but do not expect the wedding to happen in two chapters. It is not going to be a super long story (since I hope to avoid anything resembling a plot), but it should be a cute story about how Aang falls in love with Katara in her home town. Though do expect drama, this story is called Arranged or fate, I wonder what is going to be arranged and I wonder who is NOT going to be happy about it.**

**Please R&R I need to know if you liked it or how you would any suggestions to make my story better.**


	2. The Hunt

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

**I am quite surprised with all the positive support this story got; this was just a silly aside that I thought would be fun to write. Now I find myself writing this story instead of Sweet little person, like momo story… I have the next chapter about half done, so if you like, that one then be patient, and I swear that story line will be VERY interesting once it takes off. Anyway, due to popular demand, here is Arranged or Fate…**

* * *

Sleep did not come easy for Aang that night. With so many issues and future challenges on his mind, from his dubious self-presentation the day before, the upcoming hunt the next day, and the new woman that he had just met. Aang stayed awake meditating for quite some time, ridding his mind of all the previous day's events until sleep finally took him. It did not help that it was nearly winter in the South Pole, meaning that the sun only went down for a few hours each night. (Southern Hemisphere has same sessions as Northern in this universe)

Katara, on the other hand found sleep capture her almost immediately. Such a good day had worn her out and she dreamed pleasant dreams about waterbending and spending time with the sweet young man she just met that day.

* * *

Aang rose with the dawn, as was his custom. Even with a few hours of sleep, Aang felt ready for the new day. Perhaps his brain was still stuck in training mode, with long nights and early mornings being a hallmark of his intensive training: the long nights being with waterbending and early mornings with firebending. He kept his eyes closed a little bit longer, hoping that sleep would claim him again. Aang gingerly placed one foot on the fur-covered floor to check in anyone was awake, but hoisted it back under the blanket when he remembered that he was in the South Pole and would not be able to sense much without stone to trigger his earthbending senses.

Nevertheless, it was not true that no one else was awake. The other men of the house were snoozing, getting their 'manly' sleep before the big hunt, but the two women were awake, preparing a hearty meal for the morning, as well as some seal jerky for lunch during the hunt.

"So Katara, what do you think of this new airbender," asked Kya while turning the seal jerky to the other side to be cooked.

"Well, he is the Avatar he is a very powerful and wise man," Katara responded matter of factly, glancing up at her mother..

"No, I mean what do you think of him, not as the Avatar, but as a man?" Kya asked, turning to her daughter.

"Mom!" exclaimed Katara, "I don't think about him like that, he's just a sweet little kid." Katara played with her hair as she diverted her eyes away from her mother.

"I'm sure he is my little penguin." Kya hummed, standing up to gather some herbs.

Katara turned away focusing on her stew, clearly tell her mom that the conversation was over. Kya looked lovingly at her daughter's turned back, her mother's intuition telling her all she needed to know about how her daughter felt about the young monk, even if she didn't know it better.

As Aang was finished his morning meditation he started to hear voices coming from the common room and the smell of home cooking wafted into his room, filling the air with a comfortable, cozy feel. Aang decided that now was as good a time as any and made his way into the common room.

"Hello Aang," Kya greeted him as he walked into the room, glancing up from the bundle of herbs she had collected.

"Hi Aang," Katara added softly giving Aang a short glace and smile.

"Hello Katara, Kya," Aang responded, bowing to each of them with a goofy grin on this face. "What is for breakfast it smells great?"

"How was your first night on the frozen tundra?" asked Kya sweetly, regarding the young airbender with a warm smile.

"I've been to the North Pole, it is not much different from that," Aang replied casually, still amazed just how informal this royal family was, not even Bumi, with his crazy (perhaps unsettling) antics was this informal with Aang. In Omashu there was at least a veneer of procedure and proper conduct, but here it almost felt like Kya had adopted him as one of her sons. She had a strong mothering instinct that surpassed even Ursa with her constant doting on Zuko throughout their practices together.

He came out of his contemplation to see, to his utter horror a look of anger on Katara's face, Kya looked away upon hearing Aang's pervious remark, keeping her emotions hidden. "Please don't mention that _place_ while you are here Aang, it is full of nothing but stuck up… stuck up _men_!" Katara said through gritted teeth, the emphasis on the words was not lost on Aang.

Aang waved his hands defensively in front of him, "oh oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I won't mention it again, promise," Aang cried hurriedly. 'What is going on she was perfectly fine talking about training there yesterday', Aang thought to himself bitterly.

"Katara!" where are your manners, Aang is an honored guest," cried Kya, her eyes narrowing, creasing her eyebrows, hanging her mouth slightly open.

"Sorry Aang, I didn't… I didn't mean to lash out at you, it's just… just… I can't talk about it right now, sorry." Katara bowed her head, but she was still silently glowering, eyes closed tight.

Katara's mood swing was jarring to Aang, she was quite good at putting up a front to cover her anger, perhaps that is something that Aang and Katara shared. He looked down at Katara, bowed head, waiting, waiting for forgiveness. Anag was a very forgiving person; he never held a grudge, even when someone personally insulted him. However, Katara did not insult him, she was not even really yelling at him, she was upset about something else, and there was no real need to apologize, which made her apology even more meaningful.

"Oh, that is okay Katara," Aang replied softly, striding toward her to put a hand on her shoulder. They both stood there for a moment, Katara with her head bowed, hands clasped in front of her, Aang with a narrow stance, leaning forward to put a hand on her right shoulder. Then Katara looked up at him, a smile played across her face.

"Thanks Aang," she said cheerfully, wrapping him her arms around him in an embrace. He could feel her anger still brewing just below the surface Aang could see it in her eyes when she looked up to hug him, but it was abating as she held him; she was slowly putting aside those troubled thoughts. Hiding it in the dark recesses of her mind all the other pain she kept buried deemp.

Aang wanted to ask what was bothering her, but he could not gather up the courage to do so, besides he hardly knew her.

Katara quickly released him, not a bit embarrassed, as if hugging Aang was the most natural thing in the world. Aang beamed at her, trying to radiate his happiness to her as he always did.

Kya looked between the two benders then cleared her throat, "ehem, I think it is time to rouse the rest of the men, Katara, would you wake up your brother, please."

"Sure Mom," answered Katara, her face now beaming Aang's goofy grin, "Aang, would you like to help, waking up my brother is a group effort."

Kya made her way into the bedroom as Katara and Aang went to Sokka's and Yue's room. Katara knocked on the door, "Sokka, Yue its time to get up!"

Katara leaned in to the door, then jumped back putting a hand on her mouth to hold back giggles.

"What's going on?" asked Aang clearly confused, "should we go in?"

"No, no Aang," Katara chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder partly to hold him back, partly to lean on as she was doubling over trying to control her laughter. "They are… all-already a-awake," Katara managed to gasp.

Aang still wore a confused look, if they were awake, then we were they not coming out of the room. Nevertheless, Aang shrugged it off, he did not need to be in on the joke that Katara and Sokka were clearly in on.

Katara grabbed his wrist, "come on Aang, let us wait in the common room," dragging him away from the door. Aang glanced back, peering questionably at the door, but turned about with a sharp tug when Katara noticed he was not walking fast enough.

Aang sat down in front of the fires staring at the pot of stew, watching the chunks of meat simmer in disgust. Katara started bending the stew into different bowls for breakfast and took the seal jerky off the fire, bending some water on it to freeze it to cool then unfroze it and placed it in a seal-leather bag.

Katara noticed Aang's stare and the look on his face. "Oh Aang, I forgot to mention, I made you breakfast, here," she thrust a bowl full of rice into his hands.

"Thanks Katara," Aang said, eyes widening in surprise.

Aang took the bowl from her and started eating his special breakfast with much gusto, whereas Katara sat down a little ways away and ate the stew thoughtfully. There was not much to do except wait for the rest of the family to rise. It did not take long though because no longer had Aang finished his dish Kya and Chief Hakoda emerged from their bedroom.

"Morning Avatar, hope you are ready for the hunt this morning," greeted Hakoda hands open wide and a wide smile on the warrior's face.

"Sure am," replied Aang. Despite this being a morally objectionable activity to him, he always seemed to jump head long into these types of 'cultural activities' with the other nations with much a can do attitude. He was sure that this would be a piece of cake compared to this introductory lesson of firebending with the dragons.

The Chief nodded and walked over to Katara who handed him his breakfast, followed quickly by Kya. They both thanked their daughter and sat on the other side of the fire. The group formed a sort of triangle at this point with Aang and Katara at the two points of the base and Kya and Hakoda sitting very close to each other at the third point.

"The Arctic Ocean can be unforgiving you know, its frigid waters can kill you in minutes if you fall out of the boat." Hakoda warned.

"Really?"

"Dad! Stop trying to scare him," Katara huffed crossing her arms, "Aang is a waterbender too, he doesn't need to worry about falling in the ocean."

"Yeah… right!" responded Aang a bit flustered.

Hakoda gave a hearty laugh, clearly enjoying the moment. Kya tossed her husband a dirty look, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder, "there is no need to scare him."

Her husband gave her an apologetic smile, and then returned a serious look as he looked upon Aang again, "Yes, you have nothing to worry about, I have a good feeling about today."

Aang tried to share his excitement.

Hakoda nodded at Aang, kissed his wife, and rose to his feet saying, "I best ready the other hunters, Aang you can wait here till Sokka gets up, he will show you the way."

* * *

Later, after Sokka and Yue finally emerged from their shared bedroom, the young men made their way to the boats.

"So Aang, tell me about yourself," spoke up Sokka while they were talking.

"There is not much to tell," replied Aang modestly

"Nonsense, you are the all powerful avatar, you must have loads of adventures, meet beautiful women. Wait, you are 16, aren't you married?" sputtered Sokka making wide gestures as he spoke.

"Woah woah there, one question at a time Sokka," responded Aang, a blush forming on his checks. "First, this is my first 'adventure' before I was just training to be the avatar, nothing triumphant about that. Second, I did not really meet any beautiful women while training, so I'm not married."

"Oh," responded Sokka, a bit downcast, "sorry, I didn't think that would bother you. I guess I have always had this idea of the mighty avatar in my head, fighting volcanoes and saving beautiful women, I know I sound like my sister, but I guess I thought that once I met you, you would be more, well, larger than life."

"Well, Roku, the avatar before me did that, but I haven't really had the chance, well until now."

"Until now?" Sokka looked at the young monk questionably, raising one eyebrow.

Uh, I mean, now I get to… uh, go on this hunting trip, yeah adventures." Aang Spluttered, a blush returning vigorously.

Sokka nodded.

The pair made their way to the boats and walked up the gangplank of the closest one, which turned out to belong to Chief Hakoda. There was nothing special about this ship according to Aang, but Sokka seemed to be able to tell the ship apart from all the others, some minute details or signs that failed to grab Aang's attention perhaps.

The ship's sails unfurled and the small fleet of whaling vessels left the docks and headed into the iceberg-laden seas. Aang's face lit into a smile, he always appreciated the anticipation of an adventure. The other hunters were all stone faced, readying their minds for the challenge that was before them. Aang spotted Hakoda who was taking a moment to sharpen his spear, clearly a preparatory ritual for the strong Water Tribe Chief. Aang also saw a tall, thinner hunter not far from Hakoda. Sokka pointed out that this man was called Bato, one of his dad's lifelong friends.

Aang tried, but failed to emulate the serious looks of the other hunters; he nevertheless felt the comradely of these men and women. The waves beat against the boat gently, as if the boat was being embraced by the ocean. The small fleet was moving effortlessly though the ice flows, these tribes people were experts at weaving through the multiple icebergs that bared their way as the fleet made their way to where they had expected a pod of walrus-whales to be located. Aang looked out at the water, enjoying the sea breeze. Though Aang's surroundings were unfamiliar to him, he also felt that he radically knew these icebergs, as if he was connected to them or they were his friends. Aang shrugged it aside; perhaps it was the waterbender in him or the airbender that enjoyed the cool sea breeze that symbolized freedom. The airbender had to fight the urge to open his staff and fly above the ships, but he had promised himself and the Chief that he would experience the Water Tribe culture from their perspective.

Aang felt a arm on his shoulder, "We are an hour out, you may want to take this time to prepare yourself for the hunt, it won't be pretty. Walrus-whales are majestic creatures and won't go down without a fight, the hunt may take a few hours," Hakoda's gentle yet firm voice explained to Aang.

Aang nodded and fell to the deck in his usual lotus stance; he needed to keep an open mind. Aang needed to understand this culture from an open position. This did not mean that he was not an airbender; Aang did not need to give up his own culture, just understand that he had something to learn from the Water Tribe. He owed it to himself and the world to understand each culture as the Avatar should.

The avatar was nudged out of his meditation. "We're here," Sokka informed him his tone flat and lips terse.

Aang looked out at the ocean scanning for where they were, he did not see any indication that they were anywhere in particular, no sign of whales at all. Then Sokka pointed, "look there."

True to his word, Aang saw a walrus-whale break the surface of the water.

"There are not as many as we hoped," Hakoda began, trailing off

"Avatar, go check how many there are," Bato ordered, concern emanating from his voice.

"But I thought that was just watching, I didn't think I would do anything…" Aang argued his eyes growing wide while his body stood stock-still.

"You said you wanted to experience our culture. Take a look at the animals that we are about to hunt," Hakoda argued firmly.

"You won't be doing anything, we just want you to count how many there are," Sokka explained, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Okay," Aang responded still a bit upset, but resigned to his task.

"Don't worry, Aang, you won't be helping us, just tell us how many there are," Sokka said calmly, placing a comforting hand on the young airbender's shoulder.

Aang, took a deep breath, letting feelings of doubt leave him, and then jumped out of the boat, using his waterbending to warm the water around him so he would not freeze. He propelled himself with waterbending until the pod of walrus-whales came into view. They were majestic creatures, they hand huge tusks several meters long and mighty front flippers to make them surprisingly agile creatures for their size. Their strong tails allowed them to swim almost effortlessly through the water. He counted one male, four females, and a few juveniles.

Aang quickly erupted from the water, using waterbending to propel himself up out of the water and into the boat. He then used airbending to get rid of excess water, much to the distaste of the other hunters.

"You are just like my sister, every time we go out hunting together, she uses her magic water and I get wet," Sokka yelled with disgust, shaking the water out of his now wet parka.

"Sorry about that," said Aang with a chuckle. Aang then sent another wave of air to dry the other warriors.

"So how many were there," Hakoda asked anxiously, his brow creased in worry.

"One adult male and four females, there were a few juveniles, but I couldn't tell if there were two or three."

"That's alright Aang, we only hunt the adult males," Hakoda replied in a gentle tone, his eyes creasing.

"Hakoda, that is not enough to hunt, if we kill the alpha male then there will not be any next year," Bato advised.

"You are right Bato; there will be no whale hunt today."

"But dad, we can't go home empty handed," whined Sokka.

"The rest of the fleet will go hunting for smaller game, but we Sokka are going home. We have an honored guest aboard our ship. The Avatar agreed to come on a walrus-whale hunt and that hunt is over."

"Ugh, fine," Sokka crossed his arms and stamped off to the other side of the ship, busing himself with the rudder, perhaps handling it a bit too roughly.

"I'm sorry if I upset him, you don't have to stop hunting on my account," Aang pleaded.

"That's alright Aang; Sokka is just suffering from wounded pride," Hakoda explained in a fatherly tone, putting a hand on the young airbender's shoulder.

The ship was making its way through the ice flows, when a thought hit Aang, "alright, but why were there so few walrus-whales, did someone do something to the environment?"

"Not us, we've been whaling in these waters for thousands of years, but our ancestors tell us of whaling pods that numbered in the hundreds," Bato explained in an airy tone, somehow reminiscing about an event he never experienced.

"Then why," Aang questioned a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

"It's the Fire Nation with their damned fishing fleet, they hunt the whales with no regard for their viability, with no regard for the others whose lives depend on them," Bato replied with anger.

"Be calm my friend, there is no need to get into the unpleasant business," Hakoda interjected, putting a comforting, yet firm hand on Bato's shoulder.

"But the Avatar is here, he can help us," Bato insisted despite his friend's warning.

"No, we should not put this on the young avatar," turning to Aang, "I'm sorry, Bato gets a bit overly excited about this issue, there is no need to trouble you with issues of politics, you should enjoy your stay here, not worry about the state of the world." Hakoda looked apologetically on the young avatar, giving his friend a penetrating stare, signaling Bato speak no further on this subject.

Bato relented, his shoulders slumping in defeat, "my apologies young avatar, I meant no disrespect."

"None, taken Bato," Aang replied, "but I do want to help, if I am going to be the avatar I need to start keeping the balance, not just between nations but between humans and nature." Aang said resolutely, a new look of determination gracing his usually carefree demeanor.

"Thank you avatar," Bato said gratefully, a smile now gracing his once angered features.

"Yes, thank you avatar, we are in your debt," Hakoda continued.

"Oh there is no need for that, I am just doing my avatar thing, helping people," Aang replied with a wide cheerful smile, looking a bit flustered from all the praise, which he was not very well accustomed.

Hakoda just beamed at him, a new found respect glistening in his eyes.

Aang was silent for the rest of the boat ride back to the settlement, the party enjoyed their lunch and Aang was surprised to notice that Katara had given him some fruit that must have been imported from the Southern Air Temple instead of the normal seal jerky cuisine.

"What's this, you never make me anything special, Katara?" cried Sokka striding to Aang, letting Bato take over the rudder.

"I don't eat meat remember," Aang pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just surprised that's all. Katara has always been a hard worker, she has washed my laundry far more times than I am willing to admit. The only thing she seems to save for me is a water-whip… to my face." Sokka ended, slapping his forehead for good measure.

"Woah, what do you do to deserve that?" Aang asked his interest perked.

"Oh, dumb stuff like how guys are better than girls or that Katara shouldn't go to the Northern Water Tribe to learn waterbending since Paku won't teach her."

"Wait, there were loads of female waterbenders learning waterbending in the North Pole when I was learning." Aang made a wide gesture with his arms.

"Ah, that was after Katara, apparently she challenged Paku to a duel and impressed him so much he taught her or was that because she had Kanna's necklace, I don't remember."

"Necklace? Like a betrothal necklace, that means Katara is engaged," Aang asked lowering his head slightly, his eyes downcast.

"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean… Don't ever tell Katara I told you this. You will have to ask her," Sokka insisted, his voice rising in pitch.

"What do you mean yes and no, please Sokka I want to know." Aang pleaded, looking imploringly at Sokka with wide begging eyes.

"Okay, but I'm only telling you because you are a good kid and I like you," Sokka began relenting to the puppy dog eyes that Aang was flashing him so sweetly. "There is this guy called Hahn, his father somehow convinced dad that it was a good match and they arranged for the two of them to be married, I don't know much about him other than he was the reason that Katara left the North Pole."

"Wait, she left, I thought she finished her training," Aang questioned, clearly confused.

"Well, let's just say she passed her exam through job experience," Sokka said with a smirk, clearly enjoying his own joke.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense," Aang began, wringing his hands together.

"Of course it does buddy, now how about we never talk about this again. Besides, I think I see the village up ahead." Sure enough, the city was coming up as the boat made its way around the last iceberg. How the crew seemed to pilot a ship through icebergs, let alone bring them directly back to port was beyond Aang, but he guessed they would be just as lost as he was if he asked them to tell up from down while flying in a glider over the ocean on a clear blue day.

The boat made its way into dock, allowing the hunters and avatar to disembark after a long, fruitless hunt. Still, everyone was in high spirits since the Avatar had promised to bring balance to their most important food source.

**AN: fandom has clearly agreed that Katara cannot keep her hands off Aang, she was able to do so in about 10 scenes throughout the entire series, I will not apologize for excessive PDA in chapter 2. **

**Arranged? Hmm perhaps you are getting a hint to what this part of this chapter is about. Or do you? I know it is not much of a cliffhanger, but I hope you people are just as excited as I am about how this story will turn out. This story will get more complicated and exciting. Nevertheless, I promise to give you all a break from the action. Next chapter will be 95% fluff and it is called penguins. I bet you can guess what it will be about J**


	3. Penguins

**Chapter 3: Penguins**

**AN: Notice the little things in this story; I do not write things for no reason, these plot points will get tied up eventually, so keep things in mind. I keep getting requests for more family moments…. That's it I'm going to give you so much family moments you will beg me to stop. I intended this to be a kataang-centric chapter, which it is, but I will add in as much 'family' moments to appease my viewers. Now I have the plot all laid out, but if anyone has suggestions for what else to add, feel free.**

* * *

As the small band of hunters and Aang made their way off there was a small group of citizens who met the small party. The people pressed in, asking where the rest of the fleet was and why they had come back so soon. Hakoda called for silence, "Everyone, please calm down. There will be no whale hunt this year. The rest of the hunters are fine, they are hunting on their own and will return before nightfall. No, everyone is fine. We returned because of the avatar." With that last statement, Aang noticed a few dirty looks from a few of the villagers.

"Excuse me, let me through, I want to see my dad," Katara's frustrated voice called through the crowd as she pushed her way to where the hunting party was located. Aang was not paying attention to her though, we was looking sadly at the faces that were turning from confusion to anger.

The crowd was still grumbling about the hunt was a failure; words like 'Firelord' 'damn ash makers' and even a few 'avatar's could be made out, but not much more than that. Aang hung his head, clearly distressed. Katara finally pushed her way through the crowd and gave the entire party a quick once-over to examine their demeanor. Many of the hunters were making their way back to their families, but she noticed her family was still standing stock still in the middle of the group. Hakoda had a measured expression, not showing happiness or anger in response to the crowd's displeasure, to his right was Sokka who just looked annoyed, but the small slump in shoulders did not escape Katara's attention. Finally, her eyes rested on the young airbender on Hakoda's left. She noticed that Aang was a couple steps back from Hakoda, perhaps hiding in his shadow. She saw the sorrowful look in his eyes, a look that she could not stand, especially from a guy that had been so full of excitement and joy just that morning.

Katara rushed forward and threw her arms around the young monk, embracing him in a tight, friendly embrace. Aang returned the embrace, albeit he was a bit taken aback by her behavior, had he really failed to hide his feelings.

When they broke apart "Aang, what's wrong," Katara asked, concern etched on her features.

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it," Aang replied sullenly. Sokka nudged Hakoda with his elbow, and the two of them walked off, leaving the two benders alone right inside the city gates.

"Sometimes it helps to talk these things through," Katara argued, a warm, encouraging smile crossing her face.

"I just became the avatar and people just suddenly expect me to fix all their problems," Aang put his back against the wall and slid down with his knees bent in front of him, then continued sadly, "sure I learned the four elements in record time, but I don't know anything about actually being the avatar. I should have never come here; I should have stayed in the Fire Nation and started pushing Firelord Ozai for economic reforms." Aang hung his head low.

Katara looked a bit hurt from that statement; nevertheless she knelt down next to the avatar and told him calmly," don't say that Aang, I think you were supposed to come here first, you wouldn't have heard our side of the story. I am sure that there was a good reason why you came here." Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

Aang looked up at her and gave her a wide smile, "I did get to meet you." Katara smiled back at him with an amiable look in her eyes.

"That's the spirit Aang, now we should get inside; if we stay out here much longer we are going to freeze to death," Katara replied with a playful glint in her eyes, she grabbed Aang's hand and dragged him after her, giggling at the bemused look on his face. The two teenagers burst through the door of Hakoda's house to find Kya sitting by the fire.

"Hey, you two, what took you so long getting back from the ships, your father and brother arrived half an hour ago?" Kya asked with a small smirk gracing her otherwise controlled expression.

Aang blushed deep red, "nothing, we weren't doing anything."

"Mom, we were just talking," Katara calmly explained, her face was tinged pink.

"That's quite alright dear, I just would like some help making dinner," Kya giggled, averting her eyes from the young adults to take a moment to stare at the ceiling.

"Sure Mom," Katara bounded over to her mother, leaving Aang to stand awkwardly by the door.

"Uh… I guess I will go meditate," stuttered Aang, making his way to his room again. It had been a long day.

When Aang left the room Kya started speaking, "your gran-gran should be arriving back from the Fire Nation this week," Kya had a small smile on her face as she said this, even though Kanna was her mother-in-law Kya had nothing but respect for the old diplomat.

"Really, that's great news, Mom" Katara squealed, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Now now, dear, she won't be here for at least a few days now," Kya patted her daughter on the back, tying to calm her down. She noticed that Katara was bouncing off the wall, it had been a few months since Katara had seen her gran-gran.

Kya remembered back to a when she broke the news to Hakoda and Sokka before Katara came in with Aang in tow. Sokka had acted in his usual uptight way, but let a smile cross his features as he explained how glad he was that Gran Gran was returning. Hakoda had to opposite response, with a goofy grin, Hakoda grabbed his wife, twirling her around, "such wonderful news Kya!" her husband boomed. Hakoda had since moved on to plan a feast for Kanna when she returned and Sokka had returned to his room so Yue could nurse this sour mood from the hunt.

Kya gave a small smile remembering this; it was little things like this, holding her happy daughter that made her heart warmed, warm as summers in the Fire Nation .

Kya released her daughter reluctantly, but there were many things to attend to today. "Katara dear, how about you take the rest of the day off," Kya offered sweetly, then with a smirk Kya continued, "besides we have the avatar to assist in any bending activities over the next few days." Then Kya's smirk turned into a whimsical smile, "speaking of the avatar, with Sokka occupied and your parents working of this feast there is no one to entertain our esteemed, guest, perhaps you should do this Katara, I hear the avatar enjoys penguin sledding."

Katara gave her a questioning look, then gave her mom a large, warm smile, "Thanks mom," then she pecked her mother on the cheek and scampered off to Aang's room.

Kya shook her head, "they grow up too fast," she muttered to herself.

* * *

The next day:

Katara approached Aang' door and knocked softly, "come in," a voice called from within. Katara hesitantly opened the door, peaking her head inside to see Aang sitting on his bed mat with his back pointed to her, he had been meditating.

"Sorry to disturb you," Katara genuinely apologized.

"No you weren't, I just finished anyway," Aang replied honestly, he turned around his face graced with a small smile as he looked at her. "Thanks for the fruit, moon peaches are my favorite," Aang said sheepishly.

"Oh Aang, it was no trouble," Katara blushed.

"No really, thank you, it was kind of sweet."

Katara was taken aback from his genuine graciousness. Though her culture was relatively egalitarian compared to the patriarchy that defined the Northern Water Tribe, women and men still had defined roles in society. "Aang…"

"Katara, why are you surprised that I am thanking you?" Aang questioned, seeing this as another opportunity to get to know the Southern Water Tribe culture, but Aang would be content just learning more about Katara anyway.

"I guess I'm used to my sexist brother always asking me and mom to cook food and wash his socks. I guess dad thanks mom, but neither Sokka nor any of the other 'men' of this tribe bother to thank me for all the hard work I do," frustration was clearly evident in Katara's voice as she said this.

"Huh," Aang responded thoughtfully.'

"Huh? Is that all you got for me, huh?" Katara shot back, thinking she misjudged Aang's kind demeanor.

"Um, well it's just, uh, I'm used to doing everything myself," Aang stuttered

"So, then why thank me, you could have just packed your own lunch?, A water tribe peasant like me, might have gotten it wrong." Katara raised her eyebrow at Aang's stuttering, it was kinda cute.

"Uh, I..I'm sorry, I guess that I should have… have asked first, I guess, I just thought," Aang's stutter was turning into full blown panic as he was trying to get the words out.

"You thought what?" Katara crossed her arms in fount of her, smirking.

"I guess. I… I trust you," Aang replied, the word, 'trust' was barely audible, as if he was breathing it instead of saying it.

Katara's smirk turned into a smile, as she scampered over to hug him. Then she let out a giggle, "hey Aang, I got an idea."

"What's that?" Aang asked intrigued now, trying to calm his nerves, which he could not control around this beautiful woman.

"I have been given the task of entertaining you today, perhaps I should take you up on that offer to go penguin sledding," Katara half-joked, half-asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, Katara!" Exclaimed Aang.

"Well come'on, I'll show you," Katara grabbed his hand, and Aang barley had enough time to grab his staff as they walked out the door.

"Katara stop," Aang called out.

"Huh," Katara looked back at him.

Aang wore a devilish grin on his face, which made Katara nervous, she didn't know what that looked meant.

"Why walk there, when we can fly?" Aang replied a gleeful glint in his eyes.

"Oh, sure I would love to fly on Appa,"

"not Appa, this," Aang flicked open his glider, it was orange fabric that fanned out from the staff to make a large glider.

"I don't know Aang, are you sure you can carry both of us?" Katara asked nervously.

"Do you trust me?" Aang asked, offering his hand

Katara thought a moment then answered, "yes."

Aang smiled, grabbing a firm hold of her waist, "Then hold on tight!"

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, and when he sensed she hear heart beat was settled, he asked, "ready." Katara nodded, then without further ado he sprang up into the air. They dropped suddenly, but then Aang compensated with a breath of air and boasted them high into the air. Katara kept her eyes closed tight while Aang was whooping and smiling broadly, relishing the feeling of flight and the warm body beside him.

"Katara, open your eyes," Aang told her softly, his voice carrying just above the wind.

"I think I will just keep them closed until we get there, thank you," fear dripping in her voice.

"Katara, I would never let you go, just open your eyes, you won't regret it, I promise."

Katara squinted her eyes in the light, and then opened them. Her first thought was about how high they were, then she saw it, they were flying at the boarder of the ocean, an intimidating mountain chain to the left and majestic icebergs to her right.

"It's… Aang, it's beautiful." Katara said breathlessly.

"Told you," replied Aang with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you Aang," Katara gave Aang's neck a gentle squeeze. She wondered how she could so easily trust this young airbender, especially after her last experience with a young attractive man.

Katara continued to hold on tight as they made their way over glaciers and icebergs until, thanks to some directing from Katara, they arrived at a penguin colony. Aang slowly circled as he descended, choosing a slower approach than his usual drop down. They continued this until he gently set her down on the ice.

"Thanks Aang, that was a lot of fun," Katara said airily, still trying to recover from the adrenaline pumping experience a few minutes ago.

"Glad you liked it," responded Aang with a goofy grin. Then he looked around at all the penguins milling about them and started calling for them to come near him so that he could ride them, unfortunately, they did not look too interested in Aang.

Noticing his plight, Katara walked over and pulling a fish out of her pocket, Katara called out, "here, if you want them to come to you, you have to give them a reason."

"Oh, thanks," Aang smiled as he caught the fish and regarded the waterbender with a strange smile.

"uh, why are you smiling at me like that," Katara raised one of her eyebrows

"Oh, nothing, let's go penguin sledding before it gets dark."

The two of them rode quickly down the glacier on two very large penguins to match their young adult size. They rode over sudden drops, ice tunnels, and finally came to a stop near the water.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid," Katara said when they got off the penguins

"You still are a kid, Katara," Aang said with a smirk

"Aang… I'm 18 years old, almost an old maid in the eyes of my father," Katara said, "I'm older than you."

Aang just smiled back at her, unfazed, "Sure you are, as the monks say, it is not the years the define youth, but the free heart."

Katara blushed, "hmm, that sort of makes sense, I guess I am free at heart, not like I would let any man tie me down." Katara crossed her arms, regarding Aang with a small smile.

Aang smiled back at her, thinking back to the conversation that he had with Sokka, he thought he might as well bite the bullet, discreetly, "So, what is that necklace around your neck then?"

Katara touched her necklace reverently, "It's nothing like that, I am not engaged to anyone, this is my mother's necklace, she gave it to me after I got back from the North Pole," Katara smiled thinking about her mother.

Aang nodded, not wanting to push the issue, he could be content with that knowledge about her.

"So Aang, have you ever been to this place before?" Katara asked blushing as she looked out at the ocean with wide eyes.

Aang laughed, "of course not, this is my first time to the South Pole, and this is my first time out other than the hunt this morning."

"Well, come'on I have something to show you," Katara giggled, grabbing his wrist and bounding off.

The two teenagers ran down the coastline. Aang was quite curious for another adventure; he was always ready for a new surprise. Still, he had no idea where she would take them, would she take him to an ancestral ritual ground, a relic from the Fire Nation raids that took place at the time of his birth, or a hill to ride another animal on. Aang was wrong on all counts.

"Whoa," was all Aang could say.

The sight before him was breathtaking; he saw before him a huge ice cavern with melting water flowing out of it. The walls of the cavern were blue and shown n many brilliant colors as the setting sun shone on it. It towered over the two teenagers, almost fifty meters high (150 feet), Aang was surprised that he did not see it from the air, but it must have looked like just another ice hill from the air.

Katara smiled back at Aang, "It is getting late, Aang, lets go home,"

"Oh come 'on Katara, if you are a master bender than you have to let go of fear," Aang said with a wink.

"Okay, if you want to explore," Katara said nervously, absentmindedly scooting closer to Aang.

* * *

Sokka paced back and forth in his room, with a concerned looking Yue gazing at him.

"If you keep doing that, you are going to wear out that polar leopard fir," Yue said, giggling at her husband's mood.

"Perhaps then we will could…. Go…. Hunting for more, yeah, I'll go hunting that will calm me down,"

"I have an idea, how about, a battle of wits, with me," Yue challenged, a smile on her face.

"Well lady, I think I might just be up for that," Sokka replied, matching her smile.

"That's wife lady to you, mister."

"What can kill you when its dead, can be anywhere, but is usually nowhere when you look, and is you?"

"oh, that's easy Yue, that's meat"

"Right you are husband… your turn."

"What is always running through my mind, my most important catch, what is always most important part of my table?"

"Hey, that's cheating, that's meat again."

"No Yue, I was describing you…"

"You associate me with meat, how could you," Yue said in mock anger.

"No you are better than met, like a more beautiful piece of… meat,… that is mine… and I don't eat… please forgive me." Sokka pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm going to need a kiss, and to never be compared to meat again."

"Yes, I will never compare you to a juicy, delicious—" Sokka was then interrupted by Yue placing her lips on his, silencing him. She smirked into the smile, feeling how her ministrations never failed to turn her sarcastic, headstrong husband into jelly.

_That's what I thought, _Yue thought to herself pleasantly.

As they broke apart Sokka asked, "So does that mean I win?"

"No Sokka, you most defiantly did not win."

"Oh great, because the winner gets a huge piece of seal jerky."

"Ugg, fine have your victory and seal jerky, you big idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right."

Yue giggled to herself, "yes, and if you ever want to 'do an activity with me' don't' hesitate to ask. Actually, how about we have a date right now."

"Yeah, we have not gone out in ages, I guess I am so stressed about all this becoming chief, I have not been my normal sarcastic meat-loving self lately have I?"

"No, I suppose not."

* * *

As the two of them walked deeper into the enormous cave the way grew narrower and darker. Katara, more out of need for someone to guide her than needing someone to 'protect her' grabbed on to Aang's arm, He smiled and produced a small bit of flame using firebending with his free hand.

"That comes in handy," Katara smiled at the powerful and resourceful man beside her.

"Yes, but I don't like to use firebending much," Aang began.

"Why not?" Katara asked, both intrigued and concerned.

"Well, when I had just been told that I was the avatar, I was too impatient to learn all the elements, I kind of burned my mentor Gyatso on the way to the North Pole," Aang bowed his head in shame.

"What happened next," Katara asked.

"Well, I apologized profusely, but he forgave me and got healed when we got to the North Pole, I guess there was no harm done. I was just a little bit timid when firebending practice started, but Zuko toughened me up."

"That's good," Katara said with a smile, glad that Aang was not beating himself up over it.

"You are not afraid of me, are you? Everyone else seems to either praise me like some great spirit or fear me as if I am some demon who will destroy them if I get too upset… This… may not be too far from the truth."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked growing concerned, but not fearful.

"Sometimes when I get the Avatar State because I am emotionally distressed, I am not in control. That means that I sometimes hurt people, destroy buildings until I can calm myself down." Aang said, sharing his deep shame in the way he hung his head.

"Oh, yes the Avatar State, where your eyes and tattoos glow and you receive unbelievable power, I have read about that. Well, I'm not afraid of you," Katara replied determined. "You are the most wise, kind, and powerful guy I have ever met. Besides, I'm not some helpless village girl who cannot take care of herself, I'm sure whatever this Avatar State thing is I would be able to handle it."

Aang looked at her with a small smile, usually people simply worshiped him as the Avatar, he felt that the only one who really understood him before was his mentor, Gyatso, but this girl seemed to look beyond the Avatar to the man behind it. "I believe you, but I hope you never have to see me like that. Though I am at my strongest, I am also at my weakest, if I am struck down while I am in the Avatar State, I don't just die, the avatar does, I would never be reborn."

"Wow, that does sound scary," Katara commented, looking deep into Aang's eyes.

"Yeah," Aang put a hand behind his head and blushed.

The two continued walking in companionable silence, processing what they had told each other. The cave was growing smaller and splitting into many different caverns as they continued down the path, following the flow of melt water deeper into the cave. After several minutes of walking Katara nudged Aang to get his attention.

"Hey Aang, this has been a great walk, but I think we should be heading back."

"Sure think Katara," and he turned the two of them around."

"Aang, don't be silly, you are the Avatar, we can just so straight up, the ice can't be that thick." Katara argued, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, right," Aang replied, embarrassed. "How about we bend the ice back together?"

"I'd like that," Katara said, a proud glint in her eye that the all powerful Avatar asked for her help.

The two of them bent through the ice and soon enough the broke to the surface in only a few meters. Aang noticed that the tunnel was not very wide and proceeded to try to widen it to give them more room, but Katara stopped him, "Its fine, we can both fit."

Aang looked at her, "are you sure, it will be a tight fit, I can do it, but I will need to hold you very close,"

Katara smiled playfully, "sure Aang, I trust you."

Aang nodded and held her flush to his body, keeping both of his arms tightly to her waist he used his legs to airbend the two of them to the surface. He used the hand holding the glider to throw this glider-staff into the air and caught it, all one handed. An impressive stunt.

The two of them flew back to the village and turned in for the night, a romantic dinner for two had been eaten just recently, the rose petals imported from the Earth Kingdom were a dead giveaway, Katara smiled, her brother could be romantic when he tried to be, and he would do anything for his wife.

**Rushed ending, but I don't care. How are you people liking the pace of the Kataang friendship, too fast too slow? You will notice many things from though out the series, but they have been adapted to fit the situation, also I do not follow scenes with a clear timeline like other AU adaptations, I just take scenes are they make sense.**


	4. A Mother's Love

**Chapter 4: A Mother's Love**

**Sorry about the long wait, I had tons of projects, finals, summer stuff. Well now it is back on in full swing, expect weekly updates.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

Sokka came bounding into Aang's room, "guess what, airhead," Sokka yelled, then catching himself, he repeated in a more formal tone, "uh, I mean, I have news Avatar Aang."

"Sokka relax, we're friends, you can just call me Aang." Aang said pleasantly from his meditative position.

Sokka chuckled, "okay, thanks. Well anyway, I came to tell you that my mom wants to see you."

"okay… what about?" Aang questioned.

"I don't know, something about our cultures artifacts or crafts sounds like woman's work to me."

Aang sighed, not having the desire to question Sokka on exactly what he meant by 'woman's work.' It was a different culture and Aang considered it an honor to learn about any part of water tribe culture. Nevertheless, Aang was sure that Katara would have something to say about the condescending tone that Sokka used when he called it woman's work. At the thought of Katara, Aang smiled asking, "will Katara be there?"

Sokka smirked back at Aang, "three days and she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

Aang turned brick red at the accusation, "uh, uh, no she-"

"Save your breath lover-boy, Katara said something about waterbending training, which means she will be out on the tundra today.

"Ah," Aang replied, letting out a long breath, eyes darting to the side as his shoulders hunched slightly.

Sokka shrugged, he noticed how happy Katara was around Aang, but he doubted that this kid could really win his sister over. Many had tried, but they had all failed to entice much more than Katara's good-natured kindness or in Hahn's case her fury.

Sokka left Aang alone with his thoughts. Aang was a bit disappointed that he would not be able to see Katara again today. Still, he had spent the whole day with her yesterday and the point of this trip was not to socialize with the chief's daughter, but to learn the southern water tribe's culture so that he could fulfill his duties as Avatar. Despite Aang's efforts to put her out of his mind,\ thoughts of Katara were nonetheless\ drifting into his mind, her smile, her laugh, the way she carried herself with such strength, but he had to stay focused. Aang could not be thinking about his chances with this woman, she was a great friend and he had the rest of this life to sort out matters of the heart. Besides, most Avatars had gotten married in their late twenties or early thirties, mainly because it took that long to become fully realized Avatars. What did it mean for him to have finished so early?

With a long sigh, Aang rose from his meditative position and put on his heavy robes for the day. Aang strode into the hall wondering what it was that Kya would want to teach him today about water tribe culture, which was a topic that Aang was excited to learn more about. This would probably be a lot more fun than hunting had been a few days ago. Just as he swallowed the bile coming up in his throat at the memory of the fishing trip, he bumped into a distracted Katara.

"Oh, sorry Aang," Katara cried, her hands grabbing his shoulder's to steady herself, "I didn't see you, are you okay?"

Aang turned red, "that's okay Katara," smiling his lopsided smile, "I didn't see you either."

"Oh okay, "Katara smiled, "Sokka told you I'm going out to practice with the waterbenders out on the ice today?"

"Uh, he mentioned it, sounds like a lot of fun, any chance can I come later"

"No, sorry Aang," Katara played with her hair, "my mom said you would be learning about an ancient water tribe art form of jewelry making and she said that it would take all day."

"Oh, okay." Aang replied hanging his head.

Katara crossed her hands over her chest, "What, is it too 'womanly' for you. Ugh, Sokka said you would act this way."

"No no, it's nothing like that," Aang cried, waving his hands in front of his face, "I love jewelry making, I did it all the time at the temple." Aang forced a weak smile.

Katara gave him an apologetic smile, "then what is it? You can talk to me." Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang blushed deeper than he had blushed before, "I… I uh sorta kinda maybe wanted to go with you… I mean I really like waterbending…" Aang's hand made its way to the back of his head a cheesy smile on his face.

"Aww that's sweet," Katara got up on her tiptoes and kissed Aang on the cheek. "But you still have stay here." Katara smiled. "I'll be back before dark, bye Aang."

"See uh, see you Katara," Aang replied stuttering.

Katara gave Aang one last warm glace before heading down the hall, into the common room, and out the door.

Aang let out the breath that he forgot he was holding and stood nonplused in the middle of the hallway. He stood there for a moment until he heard Kya call from the common room, "I think you've stood in that hallway long enough Avatar."

"Coming," Aang called as he walked into the common room.

Kya gave him a warm motherly smile as he entered the room. Aang was surprised to find that room had been transformed from its usual tidiness to many piles of beads, stones, leather strings, bones, teeth, and other assorted animal by-products. Aang turned a little green at the assemblage then swallowed it down; these animals were long since dead and bared little resemblance to their living forms. Much like the tapestries in the Northern Water tribe, if he did not think about it he could grin and bear it, just think about it as flowers, animal flowers.

Kya gave the troubled Avatar a concerned look, "In the water tribe we respect life by using all the parts of the animals we hunt. The men of the tribe may think only of the usefulness of meat and bone weapons, but the women know better, we know that beauty can come out of death too."

That struck a chord in Aang. "Beauty in death" Aang repeated, "Yeah, the monks talked about how all life has a sacred beauty, I guess creatures can be beautiful in death too."

Kya's smile widened, she gave the airbender a nod, "yes, that's the spirit Aang."

Aang returned the smile, "I guess as the Avatar I will need to learn to understand many philosophies including my own." Aang bowed respectfully, "I would be honored to learn this jewelry making from you, Lady Kya."

"Oh shush with the formalities Aang, in the water tribe we're family remember."

"Oh right, sure, I'll keep working on that." Aang apologized. Looking down and taking a deep breath.

"It's a hard habit to drop after getting it ingrained in your head for this past year. My son is still trying to find that balance."

Aang approached and sat down in front of Kya, "Yeah, he couldn't decide whether to call me Aang or Avatar this morning."

Kya sighed, "Oh, he'll warm up to you eventually; he's under a lot of pressure from his father to become the next chief. It makes him too serious."

"Yeah, he was pretty grumpy on that boat trip two days ago." Aang volunteered.

"I heard about that one, I heard there weren't enough walrus-whales to hunt, he still hasn't been able to make a big kill and he blames himself for it."

"Ah, I see. So, what's this whole waterbending trip Katara is going on?" Aang asked, perhaps a little too expectantly.

Kya gave him a smirk, "I was wondering when you'd ask about her, oh, the waterbenders are training to be the entertainment for the feast, you'll be the guest of honor, so all you have to sit and enjoy the show."

Aang blushed, "uh, right."

Kya looked both ways to check if anyone was around and whispered, "Let me give you some advice, dear. As you know, there is a dance after the ceremony, but Katara will be tired afterwards, so if you want to have her dance with you are going to have to be persistent. I know how you air nomads are shy folk and give up with any resistance." Kya smiled knowingly as Aang squirmed.

"Uh, thanks Kya."

"Well enough chatter, we have some jewelry to make, hmm, shall we start easy or practical?"

Aang eyed her, asking, "What do you mean practical."

"Well, what use is making jewelry if nobody wears it, you may not be as… uh masculine as water tribe men like to think of themselves, but I doubt you will wear any of this." Kya teased.

"What, I'm masculine." Aang argued, clenching his teeth.

Kya giggled, "I know, but unlike Sokka you don't let it go to your head. You are more like my husband, confidant, but not overinflated."

"Thanks."

"You already know how to make necklaces, how about you carve some pendants, we will start with a water tribe insignia."

Aang nodded and grabbed a whale tooth knife to care into the collection of smooth blue stones assorted in front of them.

* * *

Sokka and Hakoda made their way to a small tent outside the village. This tent was propped up against a large boulder to provided shelter from the merciless southern winds. On multi-day huts, the hunters would use these tents as shelter as they stalked their prey over miles of frozen tundra., but today it was just a private place to talk away from the feast planning that Bato and Yue were overseeing. The Hakoda grabbed a hold of the flap of the tent and ushered Sokka in. The two of them sat on either side of the fire pit that was the center piece of the tent area and sett aside the day's rations of seal jerky and blubber.

"Dad, did you hear that mom is teaching Avatar Aang jewelry making?" Sokka grinned, "Is he one of those fancy monks we keep hearing about?"

Hakoda shrugged, "and what if he is?" Sokka's grin dropped. "I know some of the hunters have been talking to you about that and you shouldn't listen to them."

"huh."

"There is nothing wrong with being 'fancy' as you call it. Sokka, there is more to being a man than hunting and fighting." Hakoda explained.

"But, some of the other hunters said that…"

"Ignore them Sokka, they think with their muscles, but you are better than that, you've got your head screwed on straight so act like it."

Sokka nodded, "sorry dad."

Hakoda smiled at his son, "it's okay Sokka, with time you will learn that everyone has different ways of acting in the world than you or me. A good leader will understand all people regardless of their different customs and lifestyles."

Sokka gave his father a confused look, "But, what about how when Katara got Pakku to train her, that wasn't respectful of the Northern Water Tribe's waterbending customs?"

"Son, sometimes we need to change our own culture when the old ways no longer fit. There will come a time when there will be no difference between the jobs of men and women within our tribe."

"But I thought that men were always the fighters and women always cooked?"

Hakoda laughed, "If you would have read Katara's books you would realize that between the Earth Kingdom and the South Pole there is an island where only the women are fighters."

Sokka gave his father a shocked face, "really."

"Yes, indeed there is."

"Wow, but I bet I could take them."

Hakoda smiled, "You'd be surprised what those warriors are capable of. When I was your age, foolish and naive I thought I would challenge them and I was beaten."

"Really, but you are the strongest warrior I know dad."

"A true warrior does not lie on their own strength," Hakoda flexed then pointed to Sokka's head. "But the weakness of their opponent, I learned that lesson the hard way that day."

"Okay, but what does this all have to do with why Aang has to learn jewelry making?" Sokka asked, giving off a goofy smile while gesturing at his neck, lulling his tongue out.

"As the Avatar, Aang will need to learn all customs regardless of whether the Avatar is a man or a woman."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… so makes Aang a manwoman? Am I right?" Sokka joked.

Hakoda shook head, "son, you need to work on your humor. Besides the way that boy looks at Katara I doubt he's any different a man than you or me."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too, but Katara's not interested in him," Sokka explained, waving his hand dismisivly.

Hakoda looked forward, staring at a hole in the tent, "I don't know what my daughter wants, she was supposed to marry Hahn, but whenever I try to bring it up she changes the subject."

Sokka's mouth closed, remembering his promise not to say anything to his father about Hahn.

Hakoda did not notice it, but changed the subject. "So are you prepared to speak for the feast in a few days?"

"Well I got this whole speech written out," Sokka produced a large scroll with chicken scratch written all over it. "I need to learn how to do speeches if I'm going to be chief some day."

"Son, you have to relax. Being chief is a large reasonability, but you will do fine."

Sokka sighed, "I know dad, but I always feel like I need to be strong."

Hakoda smiled, down at his son. "Sokka, true strength is not measured in how you present yourself, but what is inside, and inside you burns a proud warrior's heart."

Sokka let his head drop, "but I don't know if I can do it."

"You can do it, I know you can, just drop that fake formality, let it come organically."

Sokka looked abashed, "what fake formality?"

"The way you always bristle when people approach, like when you called Aang the Avatar this morning. You need to learn when it's okay to drop the act; you need to just be yourself."

Sokka dropped his head, "I don't know how to be me, my whole life I've looked up to you and tried to be you, serious and brave."

Hakoda tried to smile, but guilt clouded his features, "I know I haven't always been there for you, things have been tense in the world ever since the last Avatar died, the Fire Nation has over hunted the walrus-whales and stonewalling any attempts at brokering an agreement. I haven't been around enough and I know that."

"It's okay Dad, I know that you have responsibility, I just feel like I need to be brave all the time, but I still feel weak."

"You are anything but weak son, you just need to find your strength within you."

"Thanks Dad, I'll try to find my seal jerky strength" Sokka replied, grabbing a piece of seal jerky and eating it whole for good measure.

"Just keep making jokes like that and you'll do fine." Hakoda patted his son's back.

* * *

"There, how does this one look," Aang presented a stone carving with a mix of air and water symbols on it.

"Well that looks beautiful, dear," Kya commented holding the pendant in her hand. "I'm sure any girl would love this as a gift."

"But isn't that an engagement necklace?" Aang questioned.

Kya fingered the pendant, "well no, this stone may be blue, it's nothing compared to the special blue stones that are found in remote caves around the poles. If you hold this close to the light you can see it doesn't reflect compared to this one." Kya untied her own necklace Hakoda had made for her after passing her old one down to Katara to take with her to the North Pole.

"Oh, I see," Aang murmured, admiring the difference in the stones.

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" Kya asked.

"Oh, no, well, yes I mean," Aang blushed remembering back to the thoughts he had had this very morning.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that you are of marrying age and I didn't know if there was a young woman waiting for you back at the temples."

"No, to be honest I've never thought of anyone like that back at the temples," Aang explained.

"Back at the temples," Kya repeated, a knowing smile playing across her lips. "Well Katara speaks so much about past Avatars, how they often got married the same year they became a fully realized Avatar, well at least that's what Avatar Roku did."

"Well, that's true, Avatar Roku did tell me about that, even Kuruk and Kyoshi fell in love, though I don't think Yangchen ever did." Aang wondered aloud.

Kya smiled, "I didn't mean to worry you dear." Kya insisted, "I just wanted you to think about the significance of carving symbols such as this." Kya gestured at the mixture of air and water on the small pendant. "I'm sure that would make a sweet token nonetheless."

Aang blushed slightly, "yeah, maybe I'll make it into a bracelet."

"Well then what are we waiting for."

* * *

Katara walked out into the tundra to a large ice flow with her fellow waterbenders. They spun water around and around, changing it to ice, steam, and then back into water again. Faster and faster, they looped the water, separating the bubbles of water and joining them back together. They weaved them between each other, letting the water go as another bender took control of it. Katara felt the push and pull of the water, bended it to her will, felt the exhilaration that bending always gave her. She felt so alive while she bent water, so free and fluid, as if nothing could ever conquer her, no one could ever claim her as a prize. No one could! At the thought of Hahn Katara let out a yell, turning this water into ice spikes and shooting them down into the ground right in front of her. The other benders froze, not sure what to make of her actions.

"Are you alright, Master Katara," A middle-aged bender called Aklaq asked, letting his own bubble of waterfall.

"Uh, oh sorry, I lost control."

Aklaq nodded, "I think that is enough practicing for today."

Katara agreed, "Yes, thank you."

As Katara started to make her way the village Aklaq whispered to the other benders be quiet about this, he would tell Hakoda.

* * *

The waterbenders arrived in the village at the same time that Hakoda and Sokka did, Katara gave her dad a quick hug and said that she was tired before making her way into the village. Hakoda looked on at the retreating back of his daughter, shaking his head, remembering his conversation with Sokka.

"Chief Hakoda, I have to speak to you about Master Katara, privately," Aklaq whispered.

Hakoda nodded and led Aklaq to the ceremonial hut while the other waterbenders silently returned to their homes.

"Dad, can I come too?" Sokka asked.

"No Sokka, go see to your sister." Hakoda grunted.

Sokka nodded and left to go inside the family hut.

Hakoda and Aklaq entered the ceremonial hut, the largest building in the whole south pole reserved for feasts and religious ceremonies almost nobody went in it otherwise so it made a good place to have a private talk. Bato had done a good job setting up for the feast that morning, but evening was approaching and all the workers had gone home for the evening to be with their families.

"Friend, it's about Katara isn't it." Hakoda stated flatly.

"Yes chief, during the practice she turned her water into ice spikes and threw them down on the ground." Aklaq answered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But why?" Hakoda asked stroking his beard.

"She always bends like that when she is angry; perhaps it is the Avatar's appearance that is upsetting her."

Hakoda sighed, "No, she is fond of the boy."

"Wait, but about her betrothed?"

Hakoda stiffened, "Hahn? She does seem agitated whenever his name is mentioned and she will not speak at all about the North Pole besides her training with Master Paku."

Aklaq looked concerned, "Chief, we've been friends for years; you, Bato, and me have gotten into so much trouble together."

"Yes, and I've come to trust your judgment Aklaq, speak plainly."

"Hakoda, have you ever thought that she is not happy with the arrangement of her marriage?"

The words hit Hakoda like a stone, how had he been so blind, why else would she put up her walls. He remembered his own arranged marriage to Kya, how stubborn and bull headed she had been, similar to how Katara was acting now, but much worse. He had slowly won Kya over with his charm and trustworthy nature, but maybe Hahn had failed to do this. "But she is nineteen, how will I find a suitable suitor?"

"A girl like Katara is not meant to marry any Water Tribe man, she is too free willed. Perhaps look to another nation," Aklaq reasoned, putting his arms wide while biting his lip.

"What, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, an Earth Kingdom noble. I won't have my Katara marrying someone who can't take care of her," Hakoda's voice rose as his hands fisted.

"I don't know any of those people of whom you speak, but I know someone who does, The Avatar."

"Right, I'll ask for the Avatar's judgment after the feast."

**I hope I'm not turning Kya into Mrs. Bennet. *shutters* Sorry if this chapter is not very good. I mainly wanted this to be a break in the Kataang action so I could focus on other relationships, explore my reimagining of Sokka (who is sexist again). Sorry if Sokka is OOC, I'm not good at writing him. In case you are getting curious about this feast I keep mentioning. It will be chapter 7.**


	5. Ice Dodging

**Chapter 5: Ice Dodging**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story, I know I am. **

**Recap (of major plot points I've sprinkled throughout the first four chapters): Aang arrives in the South Pole and quickly takes a liking for the Chief's daughter, Katara. Aang and Katara go penguin sledding and learn about each other's lives. The next day Sokka tells Aang that Katara is (maybe) arranged to be married to some guy named Hahn in the northern water tribe, but that Katara had broken off the engagement. However, Hakoda has not been able to talk to his daughter about this, but is not blind to her distress; so he decides that he will consult Aang on what he should do, perhaps even cancel the arrangement. Kya, the master shipper of this story, gently nudging the two together, even teaching Aang how to carve into blue stones and telling him of their engagement rituals.  
**

* * *

On the fifth day of Aang's stay in the Southern Water Tribe started uneventfully, Kya prepared a breakfast, Katara chatted about yesterday's practice session, and Hakoda stayed quiet before heading out to help Bato with the preparations. Te exact date of the feast is one week from tomorrow and the village was beginning to stir with anticipation. Kya had also left leaving Aang, Katara, and Sokka alone in the common area.

"Oh, Aang I really hope you like the presentation it's my first time performing as a master," Katara gushed after the meal.

"That sounds great Katara; I can't wait to see it." Aang replied.

Katara threw him a wide smile; it felt good to be respected by the avatar, even if he was her good friend. "Thanks Aang." Katara grabbed Sokka's and Aang's bowls and began using waterbending to clean them out, moving one hand deftly to spread the water evenly through the three wooden bowls.

Aang gave her a crooked gin, "Anytime. So, are there any fun things planned for today."

"Actually Avatar, there is." Sokka butted in.

Aang looked over at Sokka, "what is it?"

Sokka smiled at this. "A daring and dangerous adventure, a test of wisdom, courage, and trust-"

"He's talking about ice dodging," Katara interrupted. "It's not that dangerous, we've done it loads of times with dad."

"Hey," Sokka cried, "I was getting to that. Besides, it is dangerous, I got fishing hooks stuck in my fingers while."

"Fishing hooks? I thought you were sailing through ice, not fishing," piped up Aang, confused.

"Oh, he's gotten fishing hooks caught in his fingers plenty of times; I'd always have to heal him. The reason he got a fishing hook stuck is because someone forgot to tie down his fishing gear." Katara smirked.

"It was a calm day!" Sokka protested.

"The elders said the ice was going to fall. That can happen on even a calm day." Katara explained exasperated.

"Yeah, but…"

Both Katara and Aang laughed at a flustered Sokka who eventually sighed and continued, "So are you interested in ice dodging, Aang?"

"Sure thing Sokka, I'm always up for a bit of fun and danger." Aang replied.

"Alright you two, be out in five minutes," Sokka huffed, departing from breakfast to get a boat ready.

"What's his problem?" Aang asked after Sokka was out of earshot.

"Oh," Katara replied off-handedly, "he just likes to be in charge, to be the leader."

"Yeah, I'll be meeting lots of those types of people. Not looking forward to that."

"You mean like Sokka?" Katara asked, confused.

"No, leaders, I like Sokka, your father is great, and Arnook was nice too, but I haven't even met Firelord Ozai or the Earth King. I just don't know what to expect or what to do when they disagree." Aang hung his head.

"Well, you're the avatar, isn't meeting leaders and making peace your job?" Katara put his hands on his shoulder

Aang sighed, "Yes, I've talked to the monks and Roku about it, but I'm still so unsure about what I should do."

"You'll figure it out Aang, I believe in you." Katara gave Aang an encouraging smile and hugged him to her tight.

When they separated Aang looked glassy eyed at her, Aang croaked, "Thanks for the talk Katara, I needed that."

"Any time Aang."

"I'm waiting," Sokka called from outside the hut. It appears that five minutes had come and past and Sokka went back to look for them.

"Coming Sokka," Katara called, turning to Aang she added quietly, "we better get going or he'll have another thing to complain about."

Aang nodded, "sure."

* * *

The boat that they were using was much like the large sailing boats used for whaling, but this one was slightly smaller, with its tall twin masts just a one or two meters shorter than Hakoda's boat. This ship was slender, with a low draft, and it did not have a cabin in the lower deck, but a low crawl place for a few fishing poles and spears.

"Awesome boat, Sokka, is it yours?" Aang looked wide eyed at the boat.

"Sure thing, Airboy, I call her Yuekka… cause it's like Yue and Sokka, ha am I right." Sokka joked.

Katara leaned over to whisper in Aang's ear, "Yeah, and he makes lots of jokes about it, ask him if the ship sails itself."

Aang chuckled at her remark and Katara joined him quietly. The two walked side-by-side up the gangway onto the ship and Sokka was already busying himself in untying the ropes so they could cast off. Katara joined him, because after years of sailing herself she was a capable seawoman. The boat slowly left the dock, wind rippling the sails as Sokka and Katara busied themselves at the various ties and ropes, sails and ruder controls. Aang was clueless as to what was really going on, he just felt the cold salty air blow over his bald head and threw his all too thin coat. He used a breath of fire as Iroh had taught him to warm up his body sufficiently.

"Hey Aang, can I have a hand with this rigging?" Sokka asked as he tried to steer the ship and tighten some rope or something, Aang had been too busy staring at Katara busy herself at the other end of the ship. "Aang this ship takes three people to sail this girl."

"Oh right, sorry Sokka."

Sokka continued steering the boat through various ice obsticles instructing Aang to move to port and stars and other words which Aang had no understanding. He nevertheless managed to hold on to the 'jib' and not get them all shipwrecked.

"So Aang," Sokka called after things had calmed down, "it doesn't matter what ship you sail, you gotta treat it right." Sokka advised.

"Right," Katara shouted back over the ocean spray, "like that ship you once took out that had so many holes in it that it sunk before you got out of the harber."

Sokka got flustered replying, "Hey, that was a long time ago and it was because of those stupid jerkbenders who drank too much cactus juice and thought they could waterbend, through the boat."

"Or that time that you sail a ship with too much baggage on one side, it capsized on the first iceberg you bumped up against." Katara shot back smirking.

"Hey, I said was sorry for stranding us like a thousand times."

"Okay, boomerang guy, as long as you remember to be careful what you ship," Katara taunted, planting her feet to keep the sail steady.

"What, nothing could happen to this ship, this is the ship I first took ice dodging to become a man."

"Just pay attention to what's in front of you Sokka," Katara warned, trying hard to control as she tried to look where they were going herself.

"I'm paying attention, I was just explaining to Aang about shipping." Sokka protested, waving his hand back and forth.

"Hey Sokka, I really think you should pay attention," Aang warned, gripping the sail harder.

Sokka looked out to see an enormous iceberg the ship was sailing headlong to. The giant towered some 20 meters above the sea, undoubtedly there was much more ice hidden somewhere under the surface. Sokka knew this, knew that ice from that berg could be right in front of them. "Katara, clear a path for me," Sokka shouted.

"Right," Katara called back. The roar of the ocean was all Aang could hear as Katara got into her waterbending stance and sliced her hand up, splitting the ice beneath them and with another swipe turning it into a liquid water. The water expanded, creating a small wave beneath the boat. She moved effortlessly with practiced ease, shifting ice away from them or dissolving them into water. She cut through the iceberg as if it was butter, parting it into two large chunks, allowing them to crash on either side of the boat. Aang stared at her amazing at her bending strength. Sure Aang had done similar feats in the Northern Water Tribe, with the help of the avatar state he could probably turn an iceberg twice that size into steam. Nevertheless, Katara, Katara was amazing. She moved with such sure gestures and fluidly moved herself through the stances between rough breaking of ice, to slower calmer turning ice into water, moving water under the boat to move them through the hole.

Sokka was turning the rudder hard, screaming at Aang to hold on, which was easy enough since the words all die were all Aang could really make out over the sound of breaking ice and water running over wood. There was nothing Aang could do in this situation, if he let go then Sokka would not be able to steer. Aang rarely felt so helpless, even so if the ship did crash Sokka would be the one yelling at him to save him.

Aang closed his eyes, not out of fear, but because the freezing salt water was making his eyes burn and he didn't need to see to hold a sail down just feel the sure wood under his feet and he knew he was fine. Eventually the roar of the ocean subsisted and Aang thought he better open his eyes to regard their situation.

The first thing he noticed that Sokka was drenched, out of breath, and was looking behind him at the destroyed iceberg with a triumphant smirk. "Take that sneaky iceberg."

"Yeah, Sokka you tell'em." Aang replied. Aang glanced around to the front of the boat. Katara was breathing heavily, water streaming down her long hair, her back to him. The sun shined bright in its never-ending summer height haloing her hair. Her arms were shaking from the exertion and her legs bent. She turned around and regarded the two men with a gleeful smile.

"That was amazing Katara," Aang said in amazement.

"Thanks Aang," Katara replied, wringing her long hair out with her hands. Aang let go of the jib and walked over to her.

"Here Katara, stand still, let me get that." Katara obeyed, looking rather confused at the young airbender approaching her.

"Okay." Her eyebrow rising.

Aang went into an airbending stance and blew a stream of hair to her, weaving in minute amounts of firebending to warm the air slighting. Unlike much of the rapid air blasts of his youth, this air stream was much gentler, reflecting the control he gained through his firebending training.

"Oh," Katara commented, "that feels good, Aang." Katara spread her long hair out, turning around in his air stream to let her back and front dry, even lifting up her feet so that he would dry her shoes.

"Any time Katara."

"ah hem, if you are done feeling up your sister, could you blow some of that steamy air over here." Sokka called from the back of the boat. No longer needing to steer through open ocean he leaned against the ruder.

"Oh, shut up Sokka." Katara yelled, her eye twitching as she bended a small wave to wash over the already freezing warrior.

Aang turned red and spun around to see Sokka on the ground, "uh, sure Sokka, I'll be right there. Aang bending a large burst of air and slammed the warrior against the back of the boat, drying him."

"Thanks Aang, but you could have been a little gentler."

"Askers can't be choosers." Aang giggled with Katara.

Sokka groaned.

* * *

The day was still young when the group got back so Sokka ran off to be with Yue and Aang followed Katara as they made a trek into the tundra. Katara was interested in showing Aang some of her bending moves she had developed on her own and Aang was more than happy to accompany her.

"What I do is shift the water from water to ice in layers; it was really great for getting people to stop attacking you."

"Oh I see," Aang commended her, "you keep bending different waves of water so as soon as they have bent on layer away you just tack on two more." Aang grinned; his eyes sparkled as he examined her bending.

"Yeah and they just give up," Katara smirked, finishing her bending of the large ice ball.

"That's amazing, usually when I get in a fight I just jump around." Aang jumped around Katara assisted by earthbending, blowing her hair to and fro. The giggled as he showed off his acrobatics, spinning around, freefalling, and then catching himself with a clever jet of airbending.

"Can't you just earthbend their feet?" Katara mocked, putting her hands on her hips.

Aang blushed, "well uh, I can do that." Aang said as he landed on his back, Katara's comment catching him off balance in a showy back flip.

"Come on you big goofball," Katara laughed. She grabbed his hand and hoisted the young airbender up. "Let's get going back to the village. I don't like the look of this weather."

"Aww," Aang moaned, still in a childlike fervor, "can't we just climb to the top of that next hill, maybe we could sky down it on ice boards?" Aang pointed to the large hill in the distance.

Katara frowned, gazed up at the large hill and put her chin in her hand, "But father said we needed to be home by sundown, we don't have time to do that, sorry Aang."

"Come on Katara, don't you want to have a little fun? You're an adult you don't need to listen to your father," Aang debated, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katara stiffened momentarily, then looked up at Aang's innocent pleading face and relented, "Okay, we can do just one hill."

* * *

Sokka looked out the window, concerned about when his sister would be getting back. He knew she could take care of herself, but he still worried about her.

"Relax Sokka, Katara is with the Avatar, what could possibly go wrong."

"A hundred different things could go wrong, they could get attacked by pirates or a pack of polar bear dogs, or fall through the ice. Tons could go wrong and I don't want to think about it."

Yue sighed, "Sorry Sokka, that was the wrong question, what do you think will go wrong." Putting her hands on his shoulders to rub them.

"Oh, nothing I trust Katara with Aang's life just fine." Sokka joked.

"Well then come over here and help me pick out hthe main dish for the feast this next week, I know you'll be interested in that." Yue commanded.

Sokka smiled, mouth watering. "Sure anything for you Yue."

Yue laughed, "You'll do anything for food."

* * *

Three hills later, the sky was turning black and the winds were starting to pick up. "Wahoo I haven't felt this free in ages." Katara yelled, as they reached the bottom of the last hill.

Aang grinned wickedly as he aimed a snowball at her, "fun." He called out and she turned to take a snowball to the face.

Katara sputtered snow for a second then glared jokingly at the young monk, "You would challenge a master waterbender to a snowball fight?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Only the Avatar would be so foolish." Aang replied, throwing another snow ball at her.

Katara redirected it back at him smashing it into his grinning face, "I thought that Avatar was wiser than that."

Aang bent the show away and grinned wider, "nah, he's just a playful kid."

"Oh, it's on oh playful avatar," Katara sent a large snow drift at Aang, which he bent away, splitting it in the middle and casting to either side of him, he jumped into the air bending loose snowballs at her. Katara easily bent them away and sent a tentacle of water into the sky trying to bring down the slippery Avatar as he jumped around laughing. Aang finally landed in front of her, she sent a ice pillar up and caused Aang to summersault backward to avoid it. Katara took advantage and sent a water whip to try to slap him down. While it was effective at getting Aang to fall on his back, she did not expect him to airbend himself right back up and go straight for her, tackling her to the ground.

"I win." Aang declared on top of her.

"No fair, you used airbending."

"That wasn't in the rules." Aang wiggled his eyebrows.

Katara glared up defiantly, bending a pillar if ice up to throw the airbender off. "Well, if airbending is allowed, so are surprise attacks."

Aang gazed up at the sky, his head hurting slightly from hitting the ground.

"Here, let me help you up," Katara said, grabbing the airbender's hand and bringing him into a head, "sorry, that last attack was a bit harsh, I don't know what came over me."

"Nah, that's okay, I'm fine." Aang shook his head, trying to clear up the cobwebs.

"Are you sure," Katara looked concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking intently into his eyes.

"Well I did hit my head rather hard," Aang admitted. Holding the back of his head for emphisis.

"Here, get on your knees so I can heal you," Katara commanded. Aang obeyed as he let her heal his head.

When she was finished Aang looked up at the darkening sky, "That's great Katara, but I think we should head back."

Katara looked up and nodded, "yeah, suppose you are right."

Aang looked concerned at the downcast look Katara was giving as she began trudging back to the village, "don't be sad Katara, I'm sure we can do this again."

Katara's eyes welled up rounding on him she shouted, "no Aang, you don't understand, I don't have room in my life for fun."

Aang tilted his head, "I don't understand, unless you don't want to spend time with me."

"No no, Aang, that's not it at all… it's complicated." Katara hedged.

"Well you can tell me all about it when we get back."

Katara smiled, "Thanks for understanding Aang, yeah we should head back."Aang smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of the village.

* * *

Hakoda worked over piles of guest lists, food stocks, and labor sheets. His neck bent, his elbows resting on the desk, and this face creased on concentration. Hakoda was getting the final preparations set for the feast; though it was a week away he knew that organizing the spread out covenant of small villages along the Southern Water Tribe coast along with a few other islands was a logistical nightmare. Everyone seemed to be having the same problems this year, too much seal not enough whales. He of course had the wonderful problem of having too many people who wanted to come to the feast and not enough food to feed everyone. With the winter solstice just around the corner for him, Hakoda would have to ask for some help.

Help arrived with two hot warm cups of tea. "Here you go sweetie," Kya cooed, placing a steaming cup beside her husband and brushing aside a few papers so she could lean against the desk. Kya regarded her husband with a warm smile. "What's wrong, you hate paper work so much I hardly see you in this study."

"Right, sorry Kya I've got so much work that I can't leave." Hakoda explained, dropping the scroll he was reading to rub his eyes.

"Well give some to me and we'll get it done twice as fast."

"I wish I could but I've got one problem, these issues are intertwined, too many people want food, but there isn't enough food to go around."

Kya smiled, "this feast is to celebrate Kana coming back from the Fire Nation and that the Avatar is in our mist right?"

Hakoda nodded, still not seeing the point.

"The Southern Air Temple is just a day's boat ride away; why not ask them for food."

"I could," Hakoda sighed, "But how could I repay them." Hakoda looked from one scroll to the other, not seeing anything that he could give them.

"Invite them to the winter solstice, dear." Kya answered nudging her husband. "you and I both know they won't have much food in those months."

"But what will they eat here; all we have is seal jerky and blubber in those months."

"Hmm," Kya hummed thoughtfully, "What about Kyoshi island, you still have friends there."

"More than I care to admit." Hakoda chuckled, "I'm sure they would enjoy a shipment of seal jerky in exchange for their produce. Why not invite them too; we have more than enough people willing to work this year."

"That's a great idea, dear." Kya kissed her husband on the forhead, his creased brow relaxing under her warm lips. "Now that this is settled, what are you really worried about?"

"I'm worried about our daughter, she's been so upset lately and I'm not sure what to do."

"Upset," Kya commented, "This past year yes, but this week she has been glowing." Kya through her hands up in the air.

Hakoda started, "huh, but what about when she was practicing for the feast?"

Kya chuckled, "sweetie, for being married to a woman for decades you know so little about us." She smirked at her husband, giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

"Enlighten me." Hakoda smiled eyes twinkling as he gazed up lovingly at his wife.

"Sweetie, that was pent up rage she has been holding in for a long time, but by releasing it Katara is really just letting her walls down."

"Letting her walls down, but why?"

Kya smirked at her husband, "sweetie, I'll give you three guesses."

"Is it her time?" Hakoda asked nerviously, looking wide eyed at his wife.

Kya rolled her eyes, "that happens once a month sweetie, not once a year."

"Is it because I've been home more this month?"

"No sweetie." Kya gave her husband a comforting pat on the back.

Hakoda shrugged, "Avatar Aang."

"Bingo" Kya gave her husband a triumphant smile as she kissed him full on the mouth, letting him process the information as she pulled him to his feet and backed him onto the bed.

* * *

The windswept tundra quickly dissolved into a gale as the two trudged through the deepening snow. The wind swept through their clothing, chilling them to the bone, Katara's braid came undone and her hair blew all over her face, clouding her vision. Aang smiled weakly at her, creating a bubble of air to protect them from the chilling storm raging outside.

"Aang we are going to have to wait for the storm to pass, we need to find shelter." Katara yelled through chattering teeth.

"But I can't see anything, aren't there supposed to be a hunter's shelter around here."

"Yeah," Katara looked back and forth, bending a tunnel snowless air so she could see. It was much like Aang's air blasts, as she pushed all the snow out of an area so she could see for a split second. "There," Katara pointed to their right.

Aang could not see a thing through the blizzard, but he trusted her word, he put more energy into his bending and started running with Katara to the small shelter. It was not much of a shelter, just a small tent already mostly buried in snow.

Katara blasted the snow in front of the shelter, relieving the small entrance they could crawl into. "Not much of a shelter," Aang commented, looking at the sparse dried rations and low ceiling.

"These hunting tents are designed for small parties to sleep for the night, nothing more." Katara looked around, "Good thing they left some food, we might be here a while."

"Sorry." Aang apologized, dropping his head in shame.

"What for, you didn't call this storm here." Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder, gripping it.

"But I insisted we climb that hill when we should have headed back." Aang replied, still looking down, his eyes growing misty.

"Yeah, and I said we should climb the second. Aang, you have to look at the bright side of this."

"Well, I do get to spend more time with you." Aang answered, looking up at Katara with a small smile.

Katara smiled at this statement. "Thanks Aang." Katara took him into her arms for a long tight hug.


	6. Snowed In

**Chapter 6: Snowed In! **

**I have edited the previous chapters to correct for spelling and grammar mistakes. I also improved the dialogue to include more words that are descriptive. I fixed Chapter ONE the most. Nothing plot wise has changed, just the flow has improved. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HAD THE WORSE WRITERS BLOCK. I asked my good friend /~babylemurs to help with one section, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning Hakoda stood outside the entrance of the Southern Water Tribe village and stared into the whiteout conditions of the blizzard, "Where could they be?" Hakoda whispered. There was no reason to yell with the howling of the wind ringing through his eardrums. Hakoda had sent out a search party that pervious night to search for them, being out on the tundra at night was a death sentence. However, despite Hakoda and Sokka's best efforts, even with Aklaq's waterbending prowess the search party had to turn back. Hakoda had tried to rouse another search party; however, despite the people's love for the chief's daughter and the Avatar they all knew going out in that storm would mean certain death and if the Avatar and Master Katara either were dead on the tundra or holed up in a shelter where they would be safe.

Hakoda shivered through his heavy coat, it was indeed fruitless, and stubborn though he was Hakoda knew he could not stay out here for much longer because his limbs were already numb.

Hakoda heard footsteps behind him, "Come inside, sweetie, Katara and Aang are fine, but you won't be if you stay outside." Kya called through chattering teeth.

Kya walked up in front of him, "How can you know that?" Hakoda questioned, his eyebrows creased.

Kya gave him a weak smile, which reminded Hakoda so much of his daughter, "because I'm a mother and mothers know this, they are going to be okay, but you have to come inside." Kya sighed, putting her arms around her husband to comfort him, "we won't know anything till the storm breaks. Please sweetie, I need you to be okay too." Kya held her husband tight as Hakoda's arms went around her, absorbing the little amount of heat that radiated from her still warm body.

Hakoda smiled for the first time that day, "You're right sweetie, and you always are."

The couple stepped back into their hut hand-in-hand and waited the storm out with the rest of the tribe. The greatest thing about being snowed in within The Southern Water Tribe was being able to spend more time with family. Too bad Hakoda's family was incomplete right now. Hakoda felt as if there was a gaping hole in his heart that nothing but Katara could fill. It was agony for the whole family.

* * *

**-That previous night-**

"So how are we supposed to stay alive in this thing?" Aang asked, gesturing his hands out wide.

Katara grinned, "Simple, just firebend these twigs and make sure there is a hole for the smoke to escape."

"That's easy enough," Aang commented as he collected some logs from the bundle of dry wood in a corner of the small shelter. He arranged the twigs into a small cone and lit the whole thing on fire with a swift palm thrust.

"Oh, that feels warm, but Aang, could you come over closer to me ?" Katara asked, blushing. "We'll freeze if we don't share body heat." Katara added, rubbing her hands together, holding her body close to her for emphasis.

Aang returned the blush, but crept closer to her. "Better?" Aang asked.

Katara shook her head, and then inched closer to him, burying her head in his strong chest, "Now I'm warm, thank you." Katara mumbled into his chest.

Aang was brick red, he held his hands out awkwardly, not knowing if he should lean back and brace himself on his arms or hold her.

Katara giggled, "Aang, you haven't had much time with women have you."

Aang patted Katara's back, answering, "Uh, sure I have, I've met tons of women."

Katara looked up at him, raising her eyebrows, "And what do you do when you meet them?"

Aang's arms shot away from her, worry written over his face as he looked from the right to the left, anywhere but at Katara. "Um, uh, I talk with them, I've never done this with them, I've never dreamt of doing anything like this." Aang shouted his eyes wide.

Katara giggled, "Like been alone with them in a snowed in shelter?" Katara asked, nestling in closer to him.

Aang gulped, "yeah," Aang replied nervously, "nothing like that."

Katara smiled, putting an arm around the young airbender, "Aang, could you hold me, I'm still a bit chilly."

Aang blushed, taking a deep breath to control his heart beat, Aang slowly, put his arms around her. Katara felt cold, but strangely warm. Katara also felt soft, oh so soft and small in his arms. She was curled up in a small ball on his chest, practically on his lap. His heart leapt at the feeling of touching her, it felt so electric, so thrilling, so right. Aang's wildest dreams couldn't come close to the feeling he was having right now.

Katara gave a little smile, feeling his elevated heart beat, even though she could guess the thoughts running through Aang's mind she wasn't scared, she felt so safe and respected in his arms, she cuddled closer, even if this was the last time they were like this, she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

They stayed like that until the sun fell on the tundra. Even though they could not see it, they felt the temperature begin to fall. Aang held out his palm and started a small fire in his hand, hoping to warm a now shivering Katara. However, she was used to the cold; Katara shivered, this shelter would not keep in the warm well enough.

Aang heard the chattering of teeth and looked around for more wood to burn, but there was not any, his palm flame was warm, but he could not keep it going for long. He spotted a sleeping bag in the corner, under a pile of food.

"There is only one sleeping bag isn't there." Aang asked, his eyes growing sad, pointing her to the sleeping bag.

Katara wrestled out of his grasp and walked over to the sleeping bag Aang was pointing too. She nodded, "what are you afraid to cuddle with me?" Katara blushed and played with her hair.

Aang's blush deepened, "uh, well if it was a choice between cuddling with you and dying." Aang tried to smile, but his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

Katara glared at him, "Well, it is and I'm not going to let you die out here on my watch Aang, I care too much to let that happen."

Aang's eyes popped. "I care about you too Katara, but what about Hahnn?"

"Who told you about that?" Katara's face darkened, eyes narrowed into slits as her body tensed as if she was about to strike.

Aang gulped hard, glancing at the small exit that was now just enough for the smoke, not enough for him to jump through and with the storm raging outside it was a death sentence, but staying might be worse. Aang mentally kicked himself for forgetting that Katara had mentioned that she was not a few days ago. Aang's eyes were wide with fear, he had crossed a line, broken trust, but he would have to be honest, Aang was always honest. Aang straightened his back, facing his fate. "Katara, I'm really sorry, I asked Sokka if you were engaged for selfish reasons and he told me that Hahn was the reason you left the North Pole, but nothing more." Aang closed his eyes, waiting for the yelling, the ice to explode above them, even for Katara to slap him.

However, Katara just sat there, anger exuding from her like steam. Katara sat, glaring at Aang, fists clenched, but unmoving. A thousand thoughts flooded Katara's mind. How could Sokka betray her? Why does Aang want to know? How could Aang just bring that up? She did not want to talk about it she just wanted to force the problem to stay away. Then something that Aang said made her pause. Katara tried to keep her voce level, but her teeth were still clenched, so she had to force the words out, "what do you mean selfish?"

Now it was Aang's turn to have his mind spin. Aang's eyes shot open and grew wide, had he really implied what he thought he had? "Um, uh" Aang stuttered, starting to sweat as he looked at Katara from across the small room. "I was asking about your necklace, I wanted to know if you were engaged, because…" Aang trailed off.

**-The following was co-written by ~babylemurs-**

Katara sat still, trying to withhold judgment, trying not to hope, trying to do anything, moments passed, then seconds, then minutes. "Don't" the water bender whispered, trying to stop tears from rolling down her cheeks "Just don't… You don't want me, it's not a good idea" she whispered, her arms wrapping tightly around herself. She was damaged goods, and she knew it. "Just take the stupid sleeping bag." Katara tossed the sleeping bag at Aang's feet.

Aang's eyes grew wide in panic, snatching the sleeping bag up, "I can't take this," he cried, thrusting the sleeping bag at Katara, "No you take it; you need it more than me."

Aang's hands began to shake, his whole body felt in agony as he gazed at Katara, the woman who had grown to mean so much to him in such a short time, the friend that he would do anything for, even die. This woman, his best friend, was crying right in front of him so he did the only thing he could. He scooted a few feet to where she was and put his arms around her, "Katara, what happened in the North Pole, I want to help." Aang pleaded, trying to reassure the crying woman by holding her close to his chest similar to where she had snuggled less than an hour ago.

Katara shook her head, jerking away as she felt her best friend's arms wrap around her. Aang's hold faltered she fell into a protective stance in the corner of the tent, holding her legs up against her body. "Don't," She yelled, "I didn't say you could touch me." Katara protested, burying her head into her knees she continued, "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it."

Aang sat stock still, his eyes wide in shock, his arms holding the air where Katara had been. He looked down at his hands and then at Katara huddled, shaking in the corner. It was getting colder, so cold that Aang's passive airbending heat was not enough. Aang let out a sigh; he tossed the sleeping bag at Katara's feet and walked a few steps away into the middle of the shelter, where he sat.

"I said take the stupid sleeping bag," Katara glared, kicking it back over at Aang; unable to stop her tears from falling as she looked up at him, unable to stop her heart from aching. "Stop being stupid and do what I tell you to."

Aang ignored the sleeping bag, choosing rather to close his eyes and begin meditating, letting the fire be his life as he pulled himself into inner peace: Aang breathed in life, breathing out stress; breathed in duty, breathing out longing.

The water bender could not help but tighten her arms around her knees, letting her tears fall into her pants, her body shaking as everything played back in her mind, her fingers running over her arms where he had grabbed her and thrown her, forcing her down. She massaged her wrists where he had held her down; they still felt bruised even though that purple mark had left months ago.

Katara wiped the tears away with rough, quick swipes of her hands, grabbing the sleeping bag she marched over to the closed-eyed airbender. "Fine," Katara snapped, plopping the sleeping bag in front of his feet. Katara shivered, "You're an idiot," she muttered as she crawled into the bag, shivering as she snuggled down. It was not long until the water bender drifted off into a fitful sleep, rolling over and snuggling into the Avatar's side for warmth in her sleep.

-**Back to just me L**-

Hakoda paced about the room that morning, the whole family was on edge. Sokka was sitting with his wife as she put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him the only way she could. Kya sat quietly, mending some of the Avatar's torn robes.

"Why aren't they back yet," Hakoda whispered, the wind outside was still howling. Hakoda continued pacing across the room, as Sokka stared out the window. Hakoda felt helpless as if he could not do anything, like he was not where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be with his daughter protecting and taking care of her.

Kya sighed, putting down the mended robes, "sweetie, you need to write those letters, they will need to be sent immediately after the storm passes if you want there to be food for the feast."

Hakoda stopped, staring at his hands. "Sorry sweetie," he mumbled, "but right now I cannot focus."

Kya got up and walked to her husband, putting her arms around him, "that's okay sweetie," she cooed, her face soft and caring. "I'll take care of it; you go to the other huts and organize a search."

Hakoda visibly slackened, his shoulders slumping as he leaned into his wife, closing his eyes and letting a long breath out. "Thank you."

Kya smiled, her eyes bright, "Anything for you sweetie," She chirped before heading into the study to work on the letters.

Hakoda turned to Sokka and Yue. "Sokka, you come with me, Yue could you take care of Kya for me."

Hakoda turned around, and then he heard Yue shout behind him, "no, Katara is my sister too, I want to come." Hakoda turned around to see Sokka's hand on Yue's shoulder, smiling at his wife. Hakoda nodded, they would need all the eyes they could get to spot Katara and Aang out in the whitewashed tundra.

* * *

Katara awoke the next day to find Aang snoozing next to her, his body was shaking from the cold, she sighed, the fight of last night forgotten. "Aang, Aang," Katara pushed him awake, surprised to find he was still awake. "I'm sorry, Aang," Katara whispered, "come in the sleeping bag, it's alright."

Aang sighed, "I'm sorry too. I won't bring that up again." He gave her a weak smile before sliding into the bag with her.

Katara put a hand on his chest, "Aang, it's, it's alright, I forgive you."

Aang smiled, drifting off to sleep in the warmth of the sleeping bag.

A few hours later, the couple woke up, somehow their arms and legs had gotten tangled during the night and Aang's face was full of Katara's hair. It smelled so sweet to him, like cherry blossoms. He blushed at being so close to her, but did not exactly have any room to backpedal. The sleeping bag was designed for one person, even though two could fit comfortably, it was a tight fit. Aang nudged Katara awake. "Katara, wake up," he whispered, nudging her shoulder.

"Huh," Katara said, her lids heavy, "what is it Aang?" She questioned, keeping her eyes closed.

Aang smiled, "we need to eat." Aang insisted. He did not know too much about the tundra, but he knew that not eating would lower their core body temperatures, which would not do either of them any good if they wanted to keep each other warm.

Katara's eyes sprang open, "right, sorry, I was just tired." Katara started to wiggle out of the sleeping bag, an erotic experience for Aang who felt her body slide across his as she pulled herself out. Katara scurried over to the food bags and pulled one of them open. Katara saw inside of it was seal jerky. Katara frowned; she opened another, which was full of seal blubber. She opened another and another, each full of different assortments of meat. Katara sighed, falling to her knees.

"What is it Katara, is there not any food?" Aang asked his brow creasing.

Katara shook her head, "There is only meat here," she whispered.

Aang's head lowered, he pulled himself out of the bag too and walked over to her, "That's okay Katara, I'm sure the storm will blow over soon."

Katara turned back to look at Aang, but he had a light smile on his face, his gaze was steady and his arms hung loosely at this side. Katara gazed at him, her eyebrows creased in worry, "are you sure, there is enough food for me for two weeks in here, you'll freeze to death long before then." Katara walked over to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, Katara I'll be alright," Aang assured her with a wide smile.

Katara sighed, "Okay, if you're sure."

Aang kept his smile assuring her, "yeah, this storm shouldn't last for more than a couple days."

Katara helped herself to some food as Aang sidled back into the bag, his smile fading off his face after he looked away from her.

Aang crept into the sleeping bag as she ate, trying to conserve his heat, he brought a hand out of the sleep bag and lit a fire in hopes of warming the small space up again. The chill in the air dissipated as the airbender's fire flickered out and Katara slipped into the bag, filling up all the empty space Aang faced her, a slight blush gracing his face.

"What's it like to travel the world?" Katara asked.

Aang started, eyes growing wide with surprise, "huh?"

Katara gave him a small reassuring smile, "What was it like to travel to the four nations, learn all of the elements."

Aang smiled, his eyes glazing over as memories filled his mind, "well it was fun, I've been traveling the world since I became a master airbender at 11, but I hadn't been to either of the poles."

Katara tilted her head, confused, "why not."

Aang shrugged, "I don't know the poles were always so remote and I would travel through the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom when traveling between the temples anyway."

Katara smirked, "Oh, so we weren't good enough for your mighty avatarness?"

Aang blushed, "no no, nothing like that, I just never got around to it," Aang lowered his eyes, his tone softening, "which is something I regret now."

Now it was Katara's turn to blush, "uh, why is that Aang," she asked, a slight smile curing her lips.

"Oh, uh, well I'm sure we would have been great friends, I made a lot of friends on my travels."

"Oh," Katara perked up, "Like whom?"

Aang grinned widely and began speaking quickly, "Well there was this kid in the Fire Nation named Kuzon, you got to meet him, he's hilarious, and then there is this mad king, named Bumi, he taught me earthbending, Oh and the Fire Prince Zuko."

"Oh him," Katara said flatly.

"Oh Katara," Aang nudged her shoulder, "Sifu Hotman isn't that bad, he's tons of fun to get angry, he breaths fire and everything."

"I don't want to talk about him, what was it like to grow up as a monk?"

Aang raised his eyebrows, "what was it like to grow up a Water Tribe Princess? I don't' really know how to describe it other than its who I am. I travel the world whenever I want to and learned the way of the monks." Aang shrugged, "it has been as natural as breathing."

Katara smiled, "I think that's really neat to travel the world."

Aang returns her smile, "you really think so?"

"Well, yeah, I've always dreamed of seeing the world," Katara's eyes turned glassy as she stared out into the nothingness of Aang's eyes, "letting the wind flow through my hair and not feeling anything holding me down."

Aang gave Katara a nudge back to reality and smiled his crooked smile at her, "well, I could take you with me, I'll be traveling the world as the Avatar so I wouldn't mind the company."

Katara smiled, "sure Aang, I mean I've already been to the North Pole, I want to see the world."

"Well then it's a plan," Aang assured her. "I'll probably be leaving after the winter solstice, so you have a few weeks to change your mind."

Katara gave Aang a peck on the cheek, "you're a sweet guy Aang, Thank you."

"Anytime," Aang confirmed.

The two spent the night talking about their lives, about some of their deepest secrets, though Katara kept her lips sealed about anything relating to the North Pole, that topic of conversation was still out of bounds as far as Aang or anyone else was concerned. The two of them giggled and laughed at planning what they might do, Aang told her about the world and all the strange and wonderful things that existed on it. Katara grew giddy at the prospect of spending so much time with someone she trusted.

The next few days pasted without much incident, the storm continued to rage outdoors, but Aang kept the dwelling warm enough by occasionally using firebending to keep them warm. Though the dwelling saved their lives, it did not have the insulation of a proper hut, nor the 24/7 fire that kept the place warm. Katara snuggled up to the warm airbender during the nights and Aang though embarrassed at first grew accustomed to her warm soft body up against him. At the end of the 3rd day, though Aang was having trouble keeping up a steady flame while melting ice for them to drink.

"I just can't, focus," Aang said frustrated as he melted a small pool of water. He found that he was losing control and sent a fireball into the snow instead of a small flame.

"Relax Aang, you're just hungry," Katara cooed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Aang sighed, getting up, "could you waterbend me some water, I'm just too tired."

Katara smiled at him, "sure Aang," She took of her gloves and got into a waterbending stance, waterbending a stream of water into his mouth and then her own. "mmm, that was some warm water," Katara commented closing her eyes. "Aang, uh, Aang?" Katara looked around to see Aang start to sway back and forth. "Aang are you-" She asked, before the young monk collapsed. Katara reached out her hands and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Uh," Aang groaned when he came too, "what happened?"

Katara ran her hands over his scalp that already had a few hairs poking out, "you fainted Aang, you haven't eaten in half a week and you've been firebending constantly."

"Yeah, I guess I've been working too hard," Aang agreed, sinking into Katara's arms.

"Okay Aang, no more firebending for you, and I'm going to put you in that sleeping bag and you aren't going to come out till the storm passes," Katara commanded, with a motherly tone in her voice.

Aang nodded, "yes maim." Katara took hold of Aang's hand and led him to the sleeping bag. Aang stepped into it and snuggled up into a small ball.

Katara turned away and walked over to grab some food.

"Katara," Aang spoke up from behind her. Katara halted what she was doing, her hand deep in one of the bag. "What really happened in the North Pole?"

**Sorry, CLIFHANGER. I am at character limit so I had to stop. There will not be another chapter for until SEPTEMBER NOT OCTOBER SORRY so sorry about the slow updating. I should be less busy in the future. **

**Pie: You need to turn on PM for me to send you a message. To clear things up, I kept the section about Hakoda intentionally vague. Hakoda was going to talk to Aang about whom HE thinks Katara should marry. Hakoda did not say that he would ask Aang. **


	7. The North Pole

**Chapter 7: The North Pole**

**Thank you for your patience. Sorry I confused you, I meant not till September. Again all props go to ~babylemur who was invaluable for me. Trigger warning for domestic abuse, I'll mark it.**

* * *

"Katara," Aang spoke up from behind her. Katara halted what she was doing, her hand deep in one of the bag. "What really happened in the North Pole?"

"What?" Katara exclaimed turning around with a flash, holding a seal jerky stick like a club. "why are you so keen on knowing?" Katara's eyes soften we she saw Aang, his body going limp as he fought against losing consciousness again. He looked almost delirious. Why did she keep holding it in, why did she not talk to anyone about it?

"Please, Katara, I really want to know." Aang pleaded.

Katara sighed, giving in to Aang's puppy dog eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you," she relented.

Aang tried to sit up, but Katara shushed him and told him to lie back down. She knelt down next to him. "Aang, I went to the North Pole to learn waterbending from Master Paku, he was the best and Alkaq is great, but he's nothing compared to Master Paku."

Aang nodded for her to continue.

Katra took a deep breath, "Well, at first he refused to teach me, so I challenged him to a duel to prove that I was good enough to learn more than just healing."

"What happened," Aang perked up.

Katara smirked, "I beat him, but the idiot still wouldn't teach me, not until he saw my gran gran's necklace.

-FLASHBACK TO NORTHERN WATER TRIBE ONE YEAR AGO-

Paku held up the Katara's necklace, "this, I made this." He declared, in a hushed tone.

"You were in love with Gran-Gran?" Katara asked in disbelief, her eyes wide at his words.

"Yes," Paku confirmed holding the fallan necklace between his fingers as if it may disintegrate into sand if he pressed to hard, "with all my heart and I still do."

"I…" Katara started, not knowing what to say, "She's still in the South Pole" she whispered.

Paku lowered his eyes, "yes, I know, I've heard of how she is a great diplomat to the Fire Nation, but I never had the heart to see her." Paku handed the necklace back to Katara, dropping it into her outreached hands. "You are just like her," he whispered almost to himself. Then the master straightened up, his gentle face-hardening to his formal arrogance, "Be at practice at first sun, don't be late." The master turned on his heels and started to march away.

Katara's eyes went wide in shock at Paku's words, a grin crossed her lips as she called out at this retreating form, "Thank you master Paku, I won't let you down!" she promised as she tied her necklace back around her neck. Katara did a little happy spin and bounded to her room to get rest for tomorrows activities.

The next day Katara rose early. She started the full of energy as she thought to herself about the honor of learning from the Master. Master Paku would be teaching the next Avatar whenever the Air Nomads announced their identity. The next few weeks pasted quickly. She was a tenacious learner, which helped her to overcome the students who had been studying for years in a matter of a month.

After that first month Katara started to notice a young man standing outside of the sparing ring, close enough to prove he was brazen, but not too close that he was an idiot. Katara smirked at this young man, showing her bending prowess whenever he came by. He was a handsome, strong man, with broad shoulders and a lean build. It could easily have been the heartthrob of the entire Northern Water Tribe and he was coming to watch HER practice.

At the end of one practice, instead of walking away as he usually did, he stayed. The young warrior approached Katara, a wide smirk on his face, as though he owned the entire North Pole. "You are pretty good at bending, Katara," he complemented.

Katara's cheeks turned slight pink at the compliment, "Thank you, but how do you know my name."

The young man laughed, "the whole tribe knows your name, your Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribe who decided to come up North to tell us"

Katara blushed, "but I still don't know your name."

"My name is Hahn and you best not forget it."

Katara quirked her eyebrow, "alright, well see you around Hahn." She waved at him, turned and walked away.

Hahn's blood began to boil, "wait," he shouted, "I have something to give you."

Katara turned around, crossing her arms, "What?" She asked her brow furrowed.

Hahn pulled out a blue necklace; it was exquisite. It had diamonds dimpled each corner. It had the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe inscribed on it.

"What, what's this?" Katara asked taken aback, though she knew perfectly what it was.

Hahn, tried to walk around Katara, but each time he tried Katara stepped in the way, "Our fathers are both in the Fire Nation right now and they agreed; you're mine now."

Katara planted her feet, glaring at him, "I already have a necklace."

Hahn sighed, grabbing her wrists hard, "Katara, its not like you could do better than me, my family has connections, we're basically royalty, that's a step up for even a Southern Princess."

Katara stamped her foot, sending a track through the ice. Her eyes glared like daggers. "I could do better," she argued, her teeth clenched. "You think you'll so mighty, with your status and big muscles, but you are nothing but a big jerk"

Hahn took a step forward, straightening his back to raise himself to his full height, towering over her, "why you little bitch, how dare you speak to _me _like that you filthy peasant," he cried.

"Bitch, I'll show you," Katara dropped into her waterbending stance and sent an ice pillar into this chest, rocketing him backward into the snow.

Hahn got up only to find that Katara had frozen his feet to the snow. "You'll pay for this." He promised, spitting the ground in front of her.

Katara, smirked picking up the necklace that he gave her throwing it at him, "it's nothing you didn't deserve, take back your stupid necklace, I refuse your proposal."

"What? You can't do that?" Hahn spat, "you're mine."

Katara turned around and started walking away. "I don't belong to anyone," Katara mumbled under her breath.

"You can't just walk away," Hahn cried, taking out his bone club to crack away at the ice.

"Watch me," Katara taunted, as she left the training area. She rubbed her writs, the pressure he put on them was so much she knew they would bruise.

* * *

The next day Katara showed up for practice and Hahn was there, watching her. She ignored him, focusing on memorizing her forms for the master's exam that next week. At the end of practice she just walked away, not even paying him a glace. This pattern continued all week and Katara was growing more and more nervous. Worse still he started following her around town, staying far enough away that she could not waterbend at him without hitting other people too, not that the prospect did not remain tempting.

Katara was walking home on the night before her master's test. Paku had given her praise that morning calling it a formality. Katara was in high spirits, skipping home with a stupid grin plastered on her face, her long hair streaming behind her. She skipped home and strode through her door, going straight to her bed; she would need all her strength for tomorrow.

However, there was already someone in her bed. "Hahn?" Katara cried, putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

**TRIGGER WARNING STARTS**

"Bitches like you need to learn your place, you're going to be my wife and there is nothing you can do about it." Hahn claimed, his hands fisted as he rose from the bed to walk toward Katara.

Katara dropped into her waterbending stance, "not a step closer," she warned him, her hands raised in the air.

Hahn kept walking forward, his eyes set staring at her, his gaze seemed to see right through her like she wasn't even there, like she wasn't even human to him.

Katara tried to freeze his feet to the floor, but this time he was ready, Hahn jumped into the air and tackled Katara to the ground, her head hitting the ground hard. Hahn grabbed hold of her dress and started ripping it open. Katara took on of her fists and hit him hard in the face, pushing him off her. She uses a quick waterbending move to splash snow into his face and rolled away only to be grabbed by another set of arms. Katara looked behind her to see one of her fellow students behind her grabbing at her wrists.

"Women need to realize there is no place for them among warriors," the other bender sneered as Katara struggled in his grasp.

Hahn began to get up, still smirking as he took a step toward Katara. Katara freaked. She stomped her foot down hard on the waterbender's foot, causing him to yelp and loosen his grip enough to let her hands slip out. Katara spun around summoning a ring of water around her, "I'll teach you who shouldn't waterbend." Katara made a large waterbending gesture, bringing the entire hut down on them.

The snow from the pile of ice puffed out from the impact, spreading out several meters from the hut. Other people looked at the guest house of Master Katara in shock, what had caused the house to collapse like that. A few people hesitantly walked forward to try to uncover the occupants that may have been inside.

Katara burst through the snow on a jet of water, she kneeled, out of breath, her dress torn and her face red from the freezing ice. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Had someon just done that, had someone tried to take her, the implications of this were to much for her to bare, it was too much to take in. With one final exhale, Katara took a few steps off the frozen mound only to have a hand reach up from the ice and grab her ankle. She slipped and fell face first into the snow.

"Oh," Katara screamed as she struggled to rise again, as Hahn's ugly mug broke the surface of the ice hut. "You just don't know when to stop, do you," Katara questioned as she picked herself up and walked a few paces away.

"No, bitch, you haven't come close to beating me," Hahn smirked, his lips chapped and his face red with cold.

Two other benders burst from the crowd each bending large balls of water at Katara; she had barely enough time to divert them back, smashing one waterbender to the ground as the other continued charging Katara throwing volleys of ice and water. Still they were no match for Katara would dropped into her octopus form to deflect and shoot back each volley as it came.

The whole crowd seemed to erupt into confused violence. Some people rushing to help Hahn up, others seemed intent on stopping the attack on Katara. It was nothing but confusion as Katara furiously bended pullers of ice all around, striking at anyone who made one step at her. Women screamed, men yelled, babies cried. The North Pole was turning into a war zone.

Katara lost track of time, lost track of Hahn, lost track of reality as she bended a ball around her, layer after layer, she didn't want to fight, she just wanted to never see that creep again in her life.

After what seemed like ages, a hole appeared in her protective ball, She readied herself, but saw Paku come through with a spare coat. "Here, put this on."

Katara smiled, taking the coat and covering herself tightly. She walked out of the ball to realize that she was at the city docks, not that she had any idea how she got there. "Where, why, I don't understand," She looked wide eyed at Paku.

Paku only gave her a weak smile, "Katara, you're like a granddaughter to me, I understand why you did what you did, but others won't see it that way, you have to go."

Katara stood in shock, "but, I did nothing wrong, Hahn and some of your students attacked me, tried to…" Katara trailed off holding the coat tight around her.

Paku held out a hand, "I know, I pulled one of my students out of the disaster you caused, he didn't say much, but I got the gist of it." Paku shrugged, "But Hahn, he did nothing but scream about how you were his, I know his kind, as a kid I was just like him, stubborn and entitled. I didn't understand why Kana left me, until now, which is why I'm smuggling you out."

Katara opened her mouth to argue, but Paku only lifted his hand again to silence her, "Hahn won't stop till he has you and the people think he's a hero, you can't win Katara, not even I can, the Northern Tribe has a long way to go before your voice will hold any weight."

Katara bowed her head, and nodded.

Paku smiled putting a hand on Katara's shoulder, "don't worry Katara, I'll send a letter as soon as this clears up, besides, you won't be needing a master's test after that display. Here, here's your graduation scroll, you've earned it." Paku passed her an ornate scroll with the water tribe insignia elegantly carved into it.

Katara bowed, "thank you Master Paku," she took a deep breath, holding the scroll close to her body.

-BACK TO PRESENT - **TRIGGER WARNING ENDS** -

Katara took a deep breath, letting the memory float away as she held herself close. Growing m misty eyed Katara admitted, "Yeah, I found my fiancé, Hahn there, he, was just a big jerk. He, he," Katara faltered.

Aang put his arms around her, "its okay, I understand, he hurt you didn't he?"

Katara only nodded, "but I hurt him back, I would never let any man get the better of me," Katara confirmed resolutely. "Nothing happened."

Aang tightened his arms around her, "that must have been horrible for you Katara, I'm sorry."

Katara looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "you don't, you don't think any differently of me because of it."

Aang looked wide-eyed down at her, "why would I?"

Katara looked down at her knees, "because I'm dirty, because another man tried to have me."

Aang kissed her forehead, "No, never," he confirmed. "I would never think less of you even he had won, you did beat him though, and not many women can boast that."

Katara nodded, "yeah, thanks Aang."

Aang gave her another squeeze, "If you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you." Katara chuckled. Aang quirked his eyebrows, "huh, what's so funny?"

Katara smiled, her eyes brightening on her tear-streaked face, "it's funny because I'm usually the one to help people."

"A good friend Iroh taught me that it is sometimes necessary to let people who love you help sometimes."

Katara smiled, "wise man, I'd like to meet him someday."

Anag took a step back, giving her space, "you will, if you still want to go traveling with me."

Katara laughed, "of course."

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Aang slipped in and out of consciousness. Five days without food was difficult for the young airbender who kept insisting on firebending to keep the hut warm, but would not eat. Katara tried again to get him to eat something, that there was plenty, that the animals were already dead, but Aang maintained his principles and refused to eat.

On the sixth day Katara noticed that the storm began to break, she poked her head outside to see that the sun was coming through the clouds. "Aang, come on we need to go," Katara insisted. But the young monk only groaned his energy sapped. Katara put her hands on her hips, "Aang either you get up or I carry out."

That roused the young airbender to a seated position; he slowly got up with Katara's help and walked out of the shelter, leaning heavily on the waterbender. The couple started walking, Katara knew the tundra well enough to depend on the position of the sun rather than direct by landmarks. She headed in a vague direction that she thought was the village.

After an hour of walking Aang's slow trudge was turning into a shuffle as the exhausted airbender's steps were growing steadily slower and closer together. Katara stared out inot the blank white tundra, the mountain peaks that surrounded them and tightened her gaze. She looked in front of them, looking at the sun and the steps that they were yet to go.

Aang was staring at the ground only focusing on putting one foot in front of the other; his eyes grew vacant as hope departed him. "Katara, just leave me, I'm just being a burden."

Katara's head snapped over to look at Aang, lifting his head so he was staring her straight in the face, "no, I'm not leaving you; we are both getting out of here." Aang stared back into her eyes and nodded. The pair continued, Aang's brow furrowed in concentration, Katara's gaze steady.

It seemed like hours had past when they heard a call out in the distance. "Tara!"

Katara grinned, "that must be dad, come on Aang we are almost there."

Aang tried to laugh, but it came out more as a cough as Katara dragged him behind her. "Finally," he mumbled to himself.

"Katara, Katara, can you hear me," Hakoda called again, flanked by a half dozen members of the tribe including Bato, Sokka, and Aklaq. The group had started trudging in the snow the moment the storm had begun to clear, Hakoda had been beside himself with worry and it pained the other numbers of the tribe to see their leader in such despair, though Katara and the Avatar were dear friends of all of them. "Katara," Hakoda called once more, his voice growing hoarse.

"Over here Dad," Katara called back, a small blue and orange spec in the distance.

Upon hearing Katara's voice the search party broke into a run, peals of laughter echoed across the tundra as the two prodigal teenagers were greeted by fierce hugs. Hakoda wrapped his arms around Katara as Sokka embraced Aang in a 'manly hug.'

Hakoda broke the laughter, "I am so glad you are safe Katara, I stayed up every night thinking about you hoping you were safe."

Katara laughed, "its okay Dad, I'm fine."

"I knew you'd hold in there, buddy," Sokka exclaimed, "I hope Katara didn't try to freeze you with her crazy waterbending, she does that at least twice every time we get snowed in."

Katara frowned, here eye twitching "shush up Sokka," Katara growled, bending snow into Sokka's face, throwing him on his back.

"You see," Sokka exclaimed, "so much violence." Aang laughed, pulling Sokka up. Sokka brushed himself off, "well I'm glad you're okay Katara."

"How very thoughtful of you," Katara chirped back, sticking out her tongue.

"Alright, that's enough you too. Aang, son, how are you fairing."

"Heh, I'm fine," Aang mumbled shrugging, still high of the adrenaline of being found.

Katara put her hands back on her hips and glared at Aang, "you are certainly not okay," she turned to her father, "Please tell me you brought something without meat, this idiot hasn't eaten all week."

"Why not?" Sokka asked, "was there not enough food?"

Aang's stomach growled, "uh guys can we talk about this later."

Sokka shrugged, "yeah yeah, I brought some imported fruit."

Aang's eyes grew wide, "imported-" stopping when he saw Sokka pull out a moon peace, Aang's mouth began to water, "mmm, is that for me?" Aang squeaked.

Sokka laughed, "yeah, eat it, but slowly" Sokka squawked as air started inhaling the moon peace. "I said eat it slowly, you are not getting any more than that will we get back to the camp."

Aang smiled, "yeah, I know, I've fasted tons of times, just not while bending so much, I know how eat slowly."

"Then what was that," Sokka argued, aghast.

"Um, airbender," Aang shrugged, starting to walk away to Katara, so he could lean on her again as they walked back to the village.

The group made it back to the village to get ready for the feast, this had been a long week for all of them and they were ready for some celebration and eating, Sokka in particular seemed keen on the eating part of things, while Aang just wanted to take it easy.

As they entered the village they saw a thin mist of black soot falling on the village, a sure sign that a Fire Nation ship was approaching. Katara grew excited, "that must be gran gran," she cried pulling Aang behind her as she raced to the approaching fire navy vessel docking to the outside of the village. Hakoda and Sokka were close behind as they reached the large ornate vessel.

The gangway opened and a frail old woman walked out through the steam, dressed in long flowing blue robes lined in Fire Nation red.

"Gran Gran," Katara cried, dropping Aang's hand as she raced to embrace her grandmother.

"Hello my little waterbender," the old woman said fondly, holding her granddaughter close.

"It's so great to see you," Katara cried, laughing as she held on to her grandmother, "there is someone I want you to meet."

Kanna raised her eyebrows, looking past Katara to see the airbender standing off to the side. "Ah, an airbender," Kanna noted.

A voice from within the ship spoke out, "that's not any monk, that's the Avatar." Fire Prince Zuko stated as he strode into view, royal robes billowing behind him as his hard set face gazed at the Avatar, "we have a lot of catching up to do, Aang."

Another figure came out behind Zuko, a giddy smile plastered on his face, "hey Aang, buddy, I hope you brought your silver-avatar tongue cause Fire Nation politics are a firestorm right now if you know what I mean," Aang's friend Kuzon joked, striding toward the Avatar.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I am not so good at action scenes so I hope that you liked it. Oh and Zuko and Kuzon are here. HORRAY.**


End file.
